Dueling Shinobi
by RagnellAlondite
Summary: Trapped in a new world with no chakra and no way home Naruto Uzumaki makes the best of his new life. Enrolling at Duel Academy with his new decks he intends to become the best duelist that the world has ever seen. Look out world the Dueling Shinobi is on the rise!
1. Chapter 1

_AN* Ok, new story and in a category that I doubt will get a lot of traffic but that is fine. Ok first I want to give credit to whomever inspired this story, they took theirs down and that is what drove me to write this, I can't remember who it was as this was a few years ago but credit is still due to whomever wrote it first. Whomever you are you will know if you read this story. Anyways leave reviews at the end and let me know what needs fixing._

 **Admittance**

"This should be easy enough." Naruto sighed as he walked up towards the stadium where the exams were being held. The former shinobi was currently preparing to take the dueling portion of the exam to get into the Duel Academy. It had been a very unusual turn of events that had led him to this point in his life. Him and Sasuke had just finished saving the shinobi world when Kaguya, in a last minute strike of spitefulness had opened a doorway that had dragged Naruto and Sasuke through into some strange world. The pair had been seperated when they arrived but the strangest part was the fact that Naruto had returned to being seven years old and all of his ninjutsu skills were gone. It had driven the blond nuts that he couldn't make any of his clones or even summon a toad to figure out what had happened but he had decided to make the best of it, especially when his adopted father had taken him in, fully knowing the truth about the blonde and getting him enrolled in Duel Academy.

As Naruto reached the booth he quickly registered and was informed that he was likely going to be the last one today. No sooner had those words left the woman's mouth than a young brown haired boy climbed up the cliff side fence with a cheerful grin, saying that he was here to take the exam as well.

"Running late huh?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Yeah." the boy chuckled "I'm Jaden Yuki."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto nodded as he shook Jaden's hand, a long formed and trusted instinct told him that this boy had a great deal of potential. The pair soon walked in and Naruto saw that there was a duel in progress though it was just about to end, as Naruto saw the glimmer of the trap card and smirked when the Ring of Destruction spell destroyed his own Vorse Raider and allowed him to win the duel.

"Clever." Naruto admitted as a shorter boy with pale blue hair jumped.

"Yeah! Can't wait for my turn." Jaden grinned.

"Um that was the last one." the boy remarked.

"What?!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Then we have a problem." Naruto sighed "Since we both registered just before the deadline."

"Will Naruto Uzumaki please report to Dueling Field 3, Naruto Uzumaki Duelling Field 3! Will Jaden Yuki please report to Dueling Field 1, Jaden Yuki Dueling Field 1!" the announcer exclaimed. The pair nodded as they made their way down to their respective fields and Naruto was faced with his proctor.

"Alright Mr. Uzumaki, do your best to beat me here." the proctor said in a tone of voice that seemed to say that he thought it was unlikely.

"It's Naruto." the blond replied as he opened the case on his right leg and removed his deck, inserting it into his orange duel disc.

"Duel!" the pair exclaimed as their discs activated. From up in the stands Zane Truesdale, a fourth year at the academy observed the two duels with glances though his eye was drawn to the blond that had such an air of confidence about him that he was willing to bet that he would be a strong competitor later on. His choice of clothing was certainly enough to draw the eye as he noticed several of the girls in the academy staring at him, with his black pants with orange trim on the cuffs, a burnt orange colored shirt and a red trench coat with a black flame design on the bottom of it.

"He strong?" Alexis Rhodes asked next to him, catching which way his gaze was turned.

"Potentially." Zane admitted, shocking the girl at the willingness to admit that someone was going to be strong without seeing their deck.

"First move is mine!" the proctor exclaimed as he drew his card and smirked at his hand "I'll start by summoning out the Gemini Elf(1900 Atk 900 Def) in attack mode. Next I activate the equip spell the Axe of Despair, inreasing my Gemini Elf's attack to 2900." On his side of the field appeared a pair of elves that most would consider beautiful, and then in the hands of the blond elf appeared an axe that Naruto knew would hurt if it made a solid hit "I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

 **Proctor LP: 4000**

 **Naruto LP: 4000**

Naruto only nodded as he drew his card and smirked as he saw what was in his hand and how he could finish it with one turn.

"It's over for you." Naruto remarked, getting various mumblings from the students as they heard this and Naruto began his turn "I'll start by activating my spell card Jiraiya's Research. This handy little spell reveals all face down cards in your spell/trap card zone and destroys all trap cards." Naruto's card appeared showing an older white haired man with a telescope looking towards the proctor as his face down card was revealed to be a Mirror Force card, and was destroyed.

"Next up I summon out Konoha Genin: Naruto Uzumaki(1500 Atk 1000 Def) to the field." In a burst of light the Naruto from his early days as a shinobi appeared on the field and stood there in his orange jumpsuit with a cocky grin "But he won't be sticking around long. I tribute him to special summon out Konoha Toad Sage: Naruto Uzumaki(2700 Atk 2000 Def)." The young Naruto disappeared and in his place was a different Naruto, wearing a different orange jumpsuit underneath the same coat that the dueling Naruto was wearing. The most shocking feature to those watching up close or on the monitors was the orange around his toad like yellow eyes. "But I'm not done yet, because with a Naruto Uzumaki card on the field I can special summon out Konoha Yondaime Hokage: Minato Namikaze(2800 Atk 2500 Def) and Konoha Jinchuruki: Kushina Uzumaki(2700 Atk 2300 Def)." In twin flashes of light Naruto's birth parents stood on either side of the sage version of himself.

"Nice work, but none of those cards are strong enough to destroy my Gemini Elf." the proctor warned.

"Not finished yet." Naruto grinned "You see Kushina has a very nice effect. She gains 300 Atk for eacn Naruto Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze card on the field." A blue aura started to surround Kushina as her attack increased to 3300 "Now let's end this. Kushina, attack the Gemini Elf! Chains of Restraint!" Charging forward Kushina's blue aura turned into several chains that wrapped around the Gemini Elf and crushed them.

 **Proctor LP: 3600**

 **Naruto LP: 4000**

"Now Minato, attack him directly. Hiraishin." In a single motion the taller blond threw a kunai that just missed the proctor but not before Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow and appeared over the proctor with a glowing blue sphere in his hand that he rammed into the proctor, earning a shout of both pain and shock

 **Proctor LP: 900**

 **Naruto LP: 4000**

"Now Naruto end this, RasenShuriken!" Naruto shouted as the monster version of him made his jutsu and threw it at the proctor where it detonated and removed the last of his opponent's life points "Game, set, match."

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki." the proctor grinned as he stood up and walked towards the blond, shaking his hand "You really surprised me there. Never seen those cards before."

"Custom deck. All of them are." Naruto replied.

"All of them?" the proctor asked.

"I have eight different decks that I use." Naruto replied as he started to leave to find out his dorm "Good game."

"Good game." the proctor nodded as he made sure to send in the results.

"Impressive." Zane nodded as he saw the conclusion of the duel "His opponent didn't stand a chance."

"One shotted him. That's insane, no freshman has defeated their opponent in one turn since you." Alexis muttered in shock

"Naruto Uzumaki is going to be one to watch out for." Zane agreed as he refocused on Jaden's duel. While Jaden's took much longer than Naruto's did he was also pitted up against a much stronger deck and with a large disadvantage against Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem. Naruto only smirked in the end when he saw the youth use his Elemental Hero Flame Wingman to destroy the golem and turn a losing situation around to his victory.

"Not bad." Naruto called down to Jaden who was coming up with a grin on his face.

"I did great!" he laughed "You win?"

"One turn K.O." Naruto nodded.

"Wow, you get lucky?"

"Just the way my deck flows." Naruto smiled as they walked over to get their dorm assignments. Jaden was handed a red blazer while Naruto was handed a blue one, getting a frown from Naruto.

"Why's he in red?" Naruto asked.

"While his practical exam was excellent he didn't score nearly high enough to be placed in Ra yellow just yet." the man behind the desk explained.

"So how do you get into blue?" Jaden asked.

"Prep school is usually required." the man explained "Though with proper recomandations you can bypass that and be placed in Obelisk Blue."

"So we aren't in the same dorm." Naruto shrugged "We are in the same year so we will likely see each other around."

"You bet. We definetly have to have a duel." Jaden nodded.

"We'll see." Naruto smiled as he grabbed the jacket and walked off, though not before noting the winged brown fur ball on Jaden's sholder, and making a mental note to keep an eye out for others like it. After all they were from a different dimension so they might know how to get back to his.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN* Hello to all of you. For the most part I am pleased with the positive feedback that I received for the first chapter, with the exception of the anon review that I will address since they apparently didn't want anyone to see their actual account name. I based this story off of another writer who did something very similar with his Naruto's decks. I went with a different approach to making the decks, with different effects and different cards, but the idea was still there. Now designing a completely original deck from legal cards for Naruto, based on only the cards that were around at that time that would allow Naruto to be a serious contender with some of the other duelists would take a great deal of time and research, and while I do not object to someone doing that I felt originality was a much better choice for this story. So to sum it all up, don't like it don't read it, and quit your complaining over something so trivial._

 _There, now that my rant is complete I only have one more thing to say. I will be posting the content of each deck as needed. The next update will be a card list of the Konaha deck, for reference for all of you out there(because lord knows that I need it too). So enjoy and leave some more reviews please._

 **Academia Island**

Naruto's gaze moved with practiced ease over the island that was to be his new home for the time being. It was a large enough island with forests on some sides of it and a large volcano that the school was nestled up to, likely using the magma to generate power for the school. Aboard the ship that was taking them to the academy were hundreds of students of various years and all divided up into the three dormitories of Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and Slifer Red. As Naruto finished glancing over the island he returned his gaze to the other students and began picking out who had strong decks, who had gotten where they were due to powerful influence and who was put where they were for earning the ire of one of the higher ups in the school.

"Hey Naruto!" Jaden called out as he moved through the crowd towards the blond with the light blue haired youth.

"Jaden." Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Ready for the school year?" Jaden asked.

"Looking forward to seeing what some of these duelists can do." Naruto admitted "I've only met a handful of people that can give me a challenge and I am hoping that this school will change that."

"Is your deck that strong?" the blue haired boy asked.

"All of them are... um... I never got you name." Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"I'm Syrus Truesdale." he answered. Naruto nodded as he ran an appraising eye over him and noted the potential there but saw that his own fear and uncertainties were undermining his abilities.

"How many decks do you have?" Jaden asked.

"Eight of them." Naruto answered getting the two boys to blink in shock.

"EIGHT?!"

"Yeah. Each deck is different and if I know what my opponent is using I can use a deck that counteracts there's. Or I sometimes switch up my deck for the fun of it." Naruto replied.

"Why so many though?" Syrus asked.

"That is a secret." Naruto chuckled "But each one has it's own style and own flow. The one I used in my admittance duel is my favorite though."

"Sweet. We have got to have a duel when we get there." Jaden laughed.

"Can't." Naruto stated earning a groan of disappointment from the brown haired duelist "We have the opening ceremonies to go to, and then we have to go to our dorms and get our schedules. If we have time after that I'll come find you."

Jaden nodded at this as the three turned back towards the island, none of them noticing the mutterings behind them.

"What's an Obelisk Blue doing hanging out with those Slifer Slackers?" one blue dorm student muttered.

"Likely got his place in that dorm because of his parents." another muttered.

"What a weird guy, hanging out with the bottom of the barrel." a girl whispered to her friends.

"Yeah, he could at least start talking to some Ra Yellows if he's going to go slumming." another blue remarked. The only student not making any remark about Naruto standing and talking with Jaden and Syrus was Zane who only nodded his head at this, seeing that he had an eye for talent as well and didn't care too much about what dorm they were in.

That night once the opening ceremonies were completed the students walked off to their dorms and Naruto just stared at the Obelisk Blue dorm and just shook his head at it.

"Something wrong?" Alexis asked as she walked up to him, seeing that Naruto had stopped when he saw the building.

"Just stuned at the stupidity of this." Naruto sighed as he started walking again.

"Stupidity?" Alexis asked in shock.

"Yeah. The segregation here is repulsive." Naruto answered.

"What segregation. The dorms are seperated by ability."

"No they aren't." Naruto stated calmly as they walked "Jaden Yuki for example is an exemplarary duelist, though lacks in the academic area. His dueling skills alone would put him on par with most of the pro duelists in the minor circuits, since he managed to defeat one of the professors at this school, and yet he is sent to Slifer Red, the worst dorm in the school because he beat said professor. And from what I have seen, most of the Obelisk Blue students are not as impressive as they would like you to think that they are, their decks are likely to be beaten by your average Ra yellow, but they are here because of who their parents are."

Alexis was stunned by his summarization. Here was this new freshman that was in the best dorm in the school who was annoyed that the other dorms got worse treatment than he did. He was clearly going to be the black sheep in the dorm, and that would be proven very quickly. It didn't take long for the schedules to be given and then for them to be shown to their rooms. Naruto eyed his room and muttered to himself as he tossed his bag onto his bed. It was larger than anything he was used to, it could fit his old apartment in it with ease from his estimates. The entire room was done in blues, golds and whites and Naruto felt annoyed that there wasn't a scrap of orange anywhere.

"Wonder if I could repaint?" Naruto muttered to himself as he shrugged and started unpacking while waiting for his roommate to finally make his way into the room. Once Naruto had finished he heard the door opening and saw a his roommate enter, walking with all the arrogance in the world.

"So you're my roommate?" Naruto asked with a frown as he took him in and blinked in slight surprise that he had potential to be strong, but hadn't gotten _his_ deck yet.

"That's right. I'm Chaz Princeton." he said as he set his bag down.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"I know who you are. You're the kid that one shotted his test proctor and been hanging out with those Slifer Slackers." Chaz snorted "You're wasting your time with those losers."

"They aren't losers." Naruto replied "Jaden beat Crowler, which is more than most students in this dorm can say."

"Lucky break."

"Luck is a part of this game." Naruto smirked as he sat on his bed "Take it from me, luck plays as much a role as talent, and deck design."

"Hmph, whatever." Chaz snorted as he started putting his stuff away "You'll see soon enough that those guys are worthless."

"I doubt it." was all Naruto said as he leaned back on his bed and shut his eyes "Wake me up when it's time for dinner."

"What do I look like your butler?!" Chaz shouted.

"No, you are way to noisy for that." Naruto remarked "More like a pet that I never wanted."

"SAY THAT AGAIN PUNK!"

"You deaf or something?" Naruto asked with a smirk as Chaz was about ready to try and punch the smart mouthed blond. Naruto kept the smirk on his face as he closed his eyes and relaxed, or relaxed as much as any shinobi could. A few hours later he heard Chaz muttering under his breath as he kicked Naruto's bed to wake the blond who simply sat up and started getting ready.

"You've got five minutes before dinner." he replied.

"Plenty of time, thanks." Naruto nodded as he changed coats and walked towards the door "You coming?"

Chaz blinked at this and restrained the urge to hit this annoying blond, though he wasn't sure why. Once they were downstairs Naruto was sitting near the end of the table, right next to Zane who nodded to him as he took a seat as far away from Chaz and Crowler as he could.

"Enjoying yourself?" Zane asked.

"I want to throw my roommate our of a window." Naruto replied calmly "And Crowler gives me the creeps."

"Better call him Professor Crowler if you want to stay out of trouble." Zane warned him.

"That sounds boring." Naruto shrugged "More fun to live like I want and piss off the ego maniacs along the way."

"So most of this dorm?"

"Exactly."

Zane only smirked at the remark as they started to dish up their plates and eat.

"I heard you say that your deck was custom made."

"It is. Specially designed by Industrial Illusions."

"That must have cost quite a bit."

"You have no idea. Dad went all out for me though."

"So you come from a rich family?"

"Adopted." Naruto replied "I'm technically an orphan."

"Sorry to hear that." Zane said, and to Naruto's surprise he seemed to mean it.

"It's fine. I know who they are and I know that they would be proud of me. So I hear you are the best duelist in this school."

"I am. Though I think that title may be yours once I leave." Zane noted with a grin.

"With some of the kids in my class? I think that I might have a run for my money." Naruto chuckled.

"Oh? Who do you think might be able to beat you?"

"Jaden Yuki has some serious potential, though I haven't dueled him myself so I can't say for certain. Your brother could be a contender too if he stops wallowing in self pity and gets his rear in gear. Alexis seems to be a strong competitor, but until I duel her I can't say that for certain. Until that point I need to see some of these others duel before I come to any decisions."

Zane only nodded at Naruto's assessment and noted that he had the same feeling about Jaden that he did. The only one that slightly surprised him was that he thought his brother would be able to pose a threat to him. Syrus was a good duelist but he lacked the utter confidence to really win. The two soon fell into idle chatter until they heard Crowler calling down to the pair.

"I see you've taken one of our freshman under your wing Zane." Crowler chuckled "Seems fitting that the best attracts the best."

"I am not the best yet." Naruto replied calmly "I am good, but I know my decks backwards and forwards, it gives me a much better advantage than most duelists here."

"Is that so. Any duelist should know their decks like that."

"Perhaps but I am willing to bet you that almost every student in this school doesn't. They are here to learn and that also means learning the deck that is best for them. My decks are custom jobs and that is why they are best for me."

"Custom decks? Made by who?"

"Industrial Illusions." Naruto stated "It cost a lot, but in the end I never clicked with any other type of deck, despite every effort to otherwise."

Crowler nodded at this and seemed to be having an idea forming in his head "And they are legal cards?"

"Yes, though I own the only copies in existence."

"Then perhaps you would like to see what they could really do"

"I know what they can do. I know them backwards and forwards." Naruto stated "But if that is a challenge Professor Crowler then I am willing to accept."

"A teacher dueling one of his students would be unbecoming." Crowler replied calmly "Perhaps one of our other students would be willing to test themselves against you."

Naruto smiled as he glanced along the table and waited for someone to step up and face him. No one seemed willing to however as almost all of them turned their gaze from him when he looked at them. They weren't sure but something about the blond unnerved them, like he was eager to destroy them if they agreed to duel him. After a few moments Crowler sighed and spoke.

"Since none of your dormmates want to face you right now I will indulge you in a duel." Crowler replied as he stood up.

"Duel Discs or are we just going to go old school and just play on a table?" Naruto asked as he stood up as well.

"Duel Discs of course. I want your other classmates to see this. Consider it a teaching demonstration." Crowler replied as Naruto nodded and they both went to get their Duel Discs. The pair were outside ten minutes later, facing each other calmly as they both activated their Duel Discs and drew their opening hands.

"I will take the first move." Crowler stated as he drew his sixth card and began "I'll start by playing two cards face down and then summoning my Ancient Gear Soldier(Atk:1400 Def:1300) in defense mode."

 **Crowler LP: 4000**

 **Naruto LP: 4000**

"My draw." Naruto nodded as he drew his sixth card and nodded at his hand. It wasn't a one turn kill but if he played his moves right he could finish Crowler quickly "I'll start by activating my field spell Konohagakure no Sato." Naruto began as he played the card and the area changed from the night time outside of the Obelisk Dormitory to the streets of Konoha from Naruto's youth "This will increase the attacks of all Konoha monsters by 500 points as well as reducing summoning costs by one. Next I'll summon Konoha Jonin: Neji Hyuga(Atk:2200 Def:2100) in attack mode where he now gets his bonus (Atk: 2700). Now let's take out the trash, Neji attack the Ancient Gear Soldier, Sixty-Four Palm Strike!"

Neji moved with the predatory grace and beneath him the eight trigrams symbol appeared as he struck, unleashing the onslaught onto the Ancient Gear Soldier who soon fell into a pile of rubble.

 **Crowler LP: 2600**

 **Naruto LP: 4000**

"I'll end my turn there." Naruto replied as Crowler nodded and made his draw.

"Well played young man. However here is where the game changes. I'll activate the Heavy Storm spell card to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field, removing your field spell and my two Statue of the Wicked cards. Now that I have two tokens out I sacrifice them to summon my Ancient Gear Golem (3000 Atk 3000 Def). Now destroy Neji Hyuga my golem, Ancient Gear Fist!"

"Not quite Professor. Neji, Rotation." Naruto grinned as Neji slipped into another stance and spun around, deflecting the attack.

"What?!" Crowler exclaimed in shock.

"Once per turn Neji can negate a single attack targeting him." Naruto explained as Crowler frowned.

"Very well then. I will end my turn there."

 **Crowler LP: 2600**

 **Naruto LP: 4000**

"My draw." Naruto nodded as he drew and nodded his head at his draw "I'll summon out Konoha Chunin: Rock Lee(1900 Atk 1200 Def) in attack mode and equip him with the spell card Eight Inner Gates. This will increase his attack by 500 points and give him damage piercing abilities as well." Next to Neji appeared the green spandex wearing bushy brows that immiedatly gave Crowler the "Nice Guy" pose before the effect of the equip card triggered and his skin turned red and his eyes completely white "Now I will play one card face down and end my turn there." Naruto finished as he set the card.

"Quantity isn't enough to stop my golem Mr. Uzumaki." Crowler warned as he started his turn "Now my golem, destroy Rock Lee."

Naruto took the loss of Lee stoically as he watched the Ancient Gear Golem punch Lee.

 **Crowler LP: 2600**

 **Naruto LP: 3400**

Naruto drew his next card and with a large grin he began his turn

"Game over. I'll start by activating my spell card Will of Fire." Naruto began as the face down card activated, revealing an image of the Konaha symbol with the Konaha in the background "This card allows me to either add one card with Konaha in it's name from my graveyard to my deck, my deck to my hand, or from my hand to the field. So I'll be special summoning out something with a lot more muscle. Allow me to introduce Konoha Jonin: Miato Gai(2800 Atk 2500 Def)." The older green spandex shinobi appeared in the same fashion as Lee and Naruto soon continued "And this is where things get good. I'll equip him with the Gate of Death equip card. Much like the Eight Gates card this will give him an increase in attack points and damage piercing capabilities, but the key difference is the amount. Instead of a 500 attack increase this card will double his attack." Gai then released a red mist around his body and gained the red skin and white eyes that Lee had earlier "Now then, let's end this game with a bang, Night Guy!"

Gai was soon wrapped in a flickering red dragon chakra coating as he charged the Ancient Gear Golem and struck with a kick that was so powerful that everyone winced as the shockwave hit them and the Ancient Gear Soldier was sent flying as it disappeared and the backlash struck Crowler, dropping his lifepoints to zero.

"Game, set, match." Naruton nodded as he turned off the duel disc and let his gaze wander the crowd to see the stunned faces of the students as they saw Crowler lose twice now to two different freshman.

"Impressive." Zane nodded in respect.

"That was insane." Alexis said shaking her head "Only your Cyber End Dragon made with Power Bond would be stronger."

"Maybe, but I am willing to bet he would find a way to counter it. And I also am willing to bet that he could make that card even more powerful."

"What makes you say that?"

"His deck plays on itself, using other cards to increase the powers of each other. Look at his first duel when he managed to get three high level monsters out onto the field in one turn. His deck is one that is tricky to stop if you don't overpower him quickly." Zane replied calmly "And that is only the first deck. He has seven others that we haven't even seen yet."

"That is kind of worrying. What if they are all that tough?"

"Then we might be looking at the future King of Games." Zane replied as he walked away. Alexis blinked at Zane's statement and followed after the older duelist. Naruto nodded at Crowler who was still stunned that he had lost again before speaking.

"Well done." He finally got out "Of course I took it easy on you."

"Sure you did." Naruto chuckled as he walked away "And so did I."

"Wh.. .What?!" Crowler shouted.

"I had two possible routes to take on this one. I chose one that would be the simplest compared to one that was the fastest."

"How is the fastest not the simplest."

"The faster version was to take control of all your monsters and destroy you with them." Naruto replied as he lifted a hand in farewell "I'll be calling it a night, see ya tomorrow professor."

 _AN* Thank you to those of you that let me know about the error I made with the Ancient Gear Golem's effect. I have gone back and fixed that error now._


	3. Chapter 3

_AN* Hello to all of you. Now I know that this one is a little shorter then what I normally post but this is more of a filler chapter to be honest. Also, thanks again for those of you that corrected my mistake in the previous chapter, I did go back and alter it to fix my mistake so if you haven't reread it I would do so now. Anyways I'm curious if any of you would like me to post what cards are in each deck. Leave a review if you are interested in me doing so and I will likely post one deck as a chapter every now and again. Anyways read and review and enjoy the newest chapter._

 **Days Well Spent**

Several weeks had passed since Naruto had first started classes at Duel Academy and his thoughts that the dorms were biased were proving more and more correct. Most of the students were pretty decent but those that were in the Slifer Red dorm were often verbally berated if they didn't know an answer while those in Obelisk Blue were allowed to get away with almost everything that you could think of. Needless to say Naruto was quickly becoming a thorn in many teachers sides as he would not hesitate to call them out on their favoritism. In front of the class no less. That wasn't even to mention all the pranks that he pulled on them, that they could never seem to trace back to him though they suspected his hand in every last one of them.

"Come on, we have to have a duel." Jayden complained as Naruto was laying on the roof of the school.

"Nope. This right here.. This is lazy time." Naruto chuckled.

"Can't argue that." Chumlee, a third year Slifer Red student agreed from where he was laying near by.

"See? He's got the right idea." Naruto stated.

"But you promised me a duel." Jayden remarked "Besides I really want a chance to see one of those other decks that you have."

"Is that right?" Naruto grinned "Tell you what, the next time I get in a duel I will use a different deck and you can see it for yourself."

"Sweet!" Jayden laughed. That placated Jayden enough for him to lay back and enjoy the day of hooky that they were enjoying.

* * *

The next day however was the Promotion Exams and as Naruto was walking towards the arena he was stopped by Chancellor Sheppard.

"Ah, Naruto. I wanted to talk to you." he smiled.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked with a frown, praying that he wasn't about to get in trouble for the paint balloon that he had rigged over Crowler's door the night before.

"I would like you to duel one of our Ra Yellow's today." he began.

"Oh, sure. Who did you have in mind?" Naruto asked.

"Bastion Misawa." Sheppard answered. Naruto frowned as he tried to place the name to a face and after a few moments it finally clicked and he knew that he might be interesting.

"Sure, I can face him." Naruto agreed.

"Excellent! I'll have you two set up near the end." Sheppard laughed as he patted Naruto's shoulder and walked off. Smirking Naruto decided that now as a good time to switch up the decks and instead of grabbing his Konaha deck he opened one of the other deck cases on his belt, this one with a light brown band around it and placed it in the duel disc as he waited for his turn. They were one of the last groups brought up and Naruto faced the freshman Ra and a grin played at the corners of his mouth as they activated their duel discs.

"First move is yours." Naruto replied as he drew his opening hand and nodded his head at the hand.

"If that is arrogance at work then it will be your downfall!" Bastion exclaimed as he drew and nodded his head at the opening hand "I'll start by summoning Bistro Butcher(Atk:1800 Def:1000) in attack mode, and playing a card facedown, ending my turn."

 **Bastion LP: 4000**

 **Naruto LP: 4000**

"Not bad." Naruto nodded as he drew his card and grinned at his opening hand "But you're going to have to get creative to best me. I'll start by playing a monster face down and then one card face down. Your turn."

 **Bastion LP: 4000**

 **Naruto LP: 4000**

"Defensive? Not a good hand then?" Bastion asked as he drew.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you."

"I guess so. I'll summon out my Vorse Raider(Atk: 1900 Def: 1200) in attack mode. Now Vorse Raider, cut his monster down!"

Naruto only grinned as the card flipped and a familiar and slightly terrifying sight revealed itself as a red haired youth with a giant gourd on his back appeared, with a swirling wall of sand around him. As the Vorse Raider swung his weapon at the wall of sand it wrapped around him and crushed the Vorse Raider before returning to it's original position, leaving Bastion very confused as to what happened.

"Allow me to introduce you to Suna Genin: Gaara no Subaku(Atk: 1500, Def: 2300), and his special effect. Any time Gaara is attacked with an attack that is lower than his defense that monster gets destroyed." Naruto replied as Bastion blinked in shock at this and saw his life points drop.

"I'll end my turn there." Bastion said, already working on a new plan.

 **Bastion LP: 3600**

 **Naruto LP: 4000**

"I draw." Naruto began as he looked at his hand and with a nod began his next turn "I'll start by activating my spell card Desert Burial." Playing the card revealed a wall of sand heading towards a small group of monsters, while on the field Gaara raised his right hand towards Bastion "This spell allows me to destroy one card you control for every Gaara no Subaku, Rasa or Sandaime Kazekage card on the field. So let's say goodbye to your face down card."

Bastion ran the odds and in the end realized that it was best to lose the card then leave himself defenseless to whatever Naruto was planning on doing next, and allowed his Ring of Destruction to be crushed by the sand.

"Oh, that could have been messy." Naruto admitted "But you lost as soon as I made my draw."

"What do you mean?" Bastion frowned.

"Actions speak louder than words. So I first send Suna Genin: Gaara no Subaku to the graveyard to special summon out Suna Godaime Kazikage: Gaara no Subaku(Atk: 2500, Def: 3300) in attack mode." In a swirl of sand the young Gaara disappeared and his older counterpart stood there, calm and collected with his Kazikage hat hanging from the belt that also held his gourd "Next up I equip him with the spell Gold Dust, increasing his attack and defense by 700 points(Atk: 3200, Def: 4000)." As the spell started Gaara's sand gained a golden quality to it, glittering in the light as it swirled "Finally I summon out Suna ANBU: Yashamaru(Atk: 1900 Def: 1000), which will reveal Gaara's new effect, increasing his attack by 300 points for every monster with Suna in it's name(Atk: 3500, Def: 4000)." As Gaara's uncle appeared next to him Gaara seemed to gain confidence and strength as his intent to destroy his opponent could be seen in his eyes "Now let's get started, Yashamaru, take down that Bistro Butcher!"

Yashamaru simply reached to his side and sent a barrage of kunai flying into the blue skinned fiend, taking another hundred life points from Bastion.

 **Bastion LP: 3500**

 **Naruto LP: 4000**

"Now Gaara, finish him off. Sand Tsunami!" Gaara only frowned as he placed a hand on the ground and all the sand emerged from his gourd and mixed with the gold dust rose up to make a giant wave that went crashing down on Bastion who was stunned at the sudden and overwhelming strike that Naruto delivered.

 **Bastion LP: 0**

 **Naruto LP: 4000**

"Game, set, match." Naruto nodded as he deactivated the disc and walked over to Bastion with a nod "Good game."

"Thanks... I didn't realize I was that outclassed." Bastion sighed, shaking his head.

"I was lucky to draw the Kazikage version of Gaara there. Otherwise that would likely have taken much longer." Naruto admitted.

"So is Suna Godaime Kazikage: Gaara no Subaku was your strongest card? You mention Rasa and Sandaime Kazikage when you activated your Desert Burial card."

"He is one of my strongest." Naruto admitted "And those other two are pretty powerful themselves, but I have a few cards in here that can be pretty dangerous themselves."

"Incredible. I thought I had you all figured out as a speed duelist, I hadn't realized that you had a deck with defensive capabilities like that."

"I have a few different decks. Switch them up to keep from being predictable." Naruto explained.

"I have a few decks to." Bastion said as they started to leave "What are your decks based on?"

"Stories I used to tell." Naruto replied "Each one tells a different part of the tale. Yours?"

"Mine are based on the various elements. I was using my Dark Deck against you."

"Ah. Dark monsters tend to have a lot of attack power behind them." Naruto mused "But that comes with a downside at the same time."

"Perhaps but all cards have a weakness if you know what to look for."

"True enough. My decks have weaknesses but it's exploiting them that is difficult." Naruto agreed. The two continued chatting amiably for a few more minutes before heading their different ways for the day, though Naruto promised a rematch at a later date if he was interested.

* * *

That night Naruto sat on the roof of the Obelisk dorm, his eyes staring up at the sky and his mind wandering back home to Konaha again as he wondered what had happened in the aftermath of the war, and if everyone was alright. Last time he had seen almost everybody they were being trapped in the Infinite Tsukiyomi, and he wondered if they were freed after Kaguya had been defeated.

"Deep thoughts?" a voice asked as Naruto turned his gaze to see Zane coming onto the roof as well.

"Kind of." Naruto admitted "What are you still doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." Zane shrugged as he sat next to the blond "What's your excuse?"

"Don't have one really. Just like coming up here I guess."

"Surprised you haven't set up a prank from up here." Zane noted and that got a surprised look from the blond.

"How do you know it was me?"

"I saw you set up that paint balloon over Professor Crowler's door."

"And you didn't rat me out?"

"No. You're only targeting students and teachers that pick on any student that isn't in Obelisk Blue. I don't approve but I won't sell you out."

"You're alright, you know that?" Naruto smirked.

"If you say so." Zane chuckled "So why prank them? I hear from Alexis that you cause enough disruptions in class to make your point."

"Actions speak louder than words." Naruto smiled "Most people won't change just because someone tells them to change, you have to show them that actions have consequences. That is what I am doing, showing them what happens when you're a bully. And it's only hurting their pride anyways."

"True enough." Zane nodded "I saw your duel with Bastion by the way. An interesting deck."

"My Suna deck? Yeah it is pretty interesting."

"Defensive?"

"Partially. Gaara makes up a part of the deck but there is a whole other side to it that makes it very dangerous."

"How so?"

"That would be telling." Naruto chuckled "I don't reveal my cards unless I'm dueling."

"Fair enough." Zane smirked "So you've shown two different decks, one that relies heavily on special summoning and increasing attack power and the other is some kind of defensive deck. Seems like each deck plays to a different style."

"They do to a degree." the blond nodded "Each deck is different and each deck has it's own playing style. It's what makes them so dangerous and me so unpredictable. You can never know in advance what deck I'll be using and because of that it makes it very hard to design a deck that will counteract any of mine. But what makes them really difficult to stop is the fact that they play off of themselves, not just the Konaha deck but all of them. Makes it hard to stop an opponent that can special summon out multiple monsters in short order."

"Unless they stop you from special summoning or stop you from using certain types of cards." Zane noted.

"They can try, but that is easier said then done." Naruto replied as he leaned back to stare at the stars some more. Zane took this as a sign that he was done talking and decided to follow suit, leaning back as well and just stared up at the star covered sky and letting the world spin on.

 _AN2* Ok, before I hear any complaints about the duel with Bastion, this is before he loses the deck that he has for his entrance exams, and since there is no real information about it I just made it into a dark based deck._


	4. Chapter 4

_AN* Hello to all of you. I know that this took awhile to write up but I had to go through and make sure that the duel wasn't too off, as well as making sure I wasn't unknowingly breaking the rules. Now this is going to be a two chapter update with this chapter being the actual story and the next chapter being the current make up for the Konoha deck. Please note that I reserve the right to alter cards, remove and add cards as needed, but the general makeup will stay the same. Now onto the story, and leave your reviews at the end on your thoughts._

 **Test**

Naruto sat in a dark silence as he stared down Alexis who had just returned to the dorm. She had gone out the night before, with Naruto having seen her going and returning a little shaken up. That morning was when he heard about the details of the night before, and from the rumor mill at that. It turned out that Jaden and Syrus were now in trouble for going into the abandoned dorm, and Crowler was forcing them to duel for their chance to remain.

"Those two are taking a punishment they don't deserve." Naruto stated after hearing Alexis's side to the story.

"I know." she nodded.

"We need to fix this issue."

"How?"

"That is the question. You got them into this, you get to help me pull their rears out of the fire." Naruto sighed as he stood up and walked out of the dorm "To the one place I hate more then anything, the library."

Alexis snorted back a laugh at this as she followed after him. She did feel guilty that her going to find her brother had gotten the two Slifer students into trouble, especially since they had done it to help her and if Naruto and her could find some way to get them out of trouble then she was all for doing it. Most of the afternoon was spent with them looking through the rule books until they realized that there was no way to make the duel not happen.

"Maybe we're going at this from the wrong angle." Alexis remarked.

"What's your idea?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"We get them out of danger by having someone else take their place." Alexis offered.

"A champion." Naruto nodded as he went back to one of the older rule books "Yeah, they have a rule here for it but the rule breaker needs to accept along with the champion."

"Anything in there about how it works for a tag duel?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded "It says that if it's a tag duel and both partners agree to having a champion they can have their champion or champions."

"Great. So let's go tell them." Alexis sighed.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded as he walked towards the doors out and felt his cell phone going off. That got Alexis to look at him odd as she had never seen him use the device. They all knew he kept it on him at all times but he never so much as opened it through out the time they had been at the school. Flipping open the phone Naruto had it to his ear and after a few moments and a few muttered words he hung up and his eyes were a darker thundercloud then they had been earlier in the day.

"Everything ok?" Alexis asked.

"That was a friend of my dad's. I told him before I left to call me if certain individuals were coming to the island." Naruto explained "I know who Crowler got to face Jaden and Syrus."

"Who?"

"The Paradox Brothers." Naruto growled out as he started walking faster "He got two professional tag duelists to face them, and they have only ever lost once."

"To the King of Games." Alexis nodded as she realized why he was worried "It's a set up."

"Yeah. But not beyond hope." Naruto said as they started out.

* * *

Their first destination was the Slifer dorm only to find that the pair weren't there. Heading along the cliffs Naruto eventually spotted the two, with Jaden in the middle of a duel with Zane, or at the end of it as Zane's Cyber End Dragon was attacking.

"We missed the fun." Naruto sighed as he slowed his pace and waited until Zane was done talking to them.

"Naruto." Zane nodded when he saw him walking up with Alexis, and saw the look on his face "What's wrong?"

"They've gotten played." Naruto sighed as he looked at the two Sliver students "Crowler set you up to fail. He's gotten two of the best professional tag duelists to face you, your odds of winning as so high that you have better odds winning the lottery."

"Who'd he get?" Syrus asked with a frown.

"The Paradox Brothers." Alexis said and saw the two blink in surprise.

"It's bad, and if you go into this duel you are more then likely going to lose." Naruto began, noting that Syrus deflated a bit but still had a bit of fire in his eyes, while Jaden seemed pumped "There is an option that Crowler won't see coming though."

"What is it?" Jaden blinked.

"A substitution." Naruto stated "I take your places and face them myself."

"No way!" Jaden shouted "Syrus and I can manage this!"

"Jaden do you know what you're saying?!" Alexis shouted "If you lose then you and Syrus are expelled!"

"Jaden, that spirit is impressive but I agree with Naruto on this. Your chances of winning are worse then your chances of beating me." Zane nodded "You're leaving out a detail though Naruto. If you lose then you leave as well."

"That's because I won't." Naruto replied with a savage grin "I can beat them."

"Naruto, we'll win." Jaden smiled.

"Prove it." Naruto remarked as he pulled out a deck "Face me, you and Syrus. Win and I will let you two go and face the Paradox Brothers. Lose and I take your place."

"Deal!" Jaden laughed "I've been looking forward to a chance at facing you!"

"Syrus?" Naruto asked looking at the more timid boy.

"I... I'll duel you." Syrus nodded as he activated his own duel disc.

"Then we're agreed." Naruto nodded as he stepped back "Two on one rules state that I get 8000 life points. You two will go first, no attacking until all three of us have had a turn."

"Alright." Jaden nodded as he activated his duel disc "Get your game on!"

With that the duel started and Jaden drew his sixth card.

"I'll start things off by summoning Elemental Hero Bubbleman(Atk: 800, Def: 1200) in defense mode. And when Bubbleman is the only card on my field I get to draw two more cards." Jaden explained as he drew his two extra cards "I'll play two cards face down and end my turn. On to your buddy."

 **Jaden LP: 4000**

 **Syrus LP: 4000**

 **Naruto LP:8000**

"I draw!" Syrus exclaimed as he drew his next card "I'll summon Truckroid(Atk: 1000, Def: 2000) in defense mode and play a card face down."

"My draw." Naruto nodded as he drew his card and nodded at his hand with a smirk "We'll start things off with this. I'll play my Field Spell Sunagakure no Sato, so I hope you guys like sand."

With that Naruto's card changed the field from the rocky seaside to a large village in the middle of the desert.

* * *

"Interesting." Zane smirked "He's using his second deck again."

"Important?" Alexis asked.

"Maybe. Let's see what he has in store."

* * *

"Now, I'll summon out Suna Chunin: Temari no Subaku(Atk: 1700, Def: 1500) in attack mode and let her reap an extra 500 atk points from the field spell(Atk: 2200, Def: 1500)." Naruto continued as a young woman with a gigantic fan appeared with a cocky smirk on her face "Now for her real strength. This card can attack all your monsters at once, so Temari let them have a taste of your Kamaitachi no Jutsu." With the smirk still in place Temari swung the fan and the sand showed the path of the two blades of wind heading towards Bubbleman and Truckroid.

"It's not going to be that easy." Jaden grinned as he triggered his trap "I activate my trap Hero Barrier! With this card I can negate one attack as long as I have an Elemental Hero on the field."

The card lifted up and a spinning barrier appeared in front of the attacks, destroying them, and getting a grin out of Naruto.

"Nicely played." Naruto nodded as he continued his turn "I'll finish up my turn by playing two cards face down and with that I'll end my turn."

 **Jaden LP: 4000**

 **Syrus LP: 4000**

 **Naruto LP: 8000**

"Sweet, I draw!" Jaden grinned as he drew his card "I'll play my spell card Polymerization, fusing my Elemental Hero Bubbleman on the field with my Elemental Hero Avian to special summon out my Elemental Hero Mariner(Atk: 1400, Def: 1000)!" As Bubbleman was replaced by the new hero Naruto frowned at the total attack power of the card and knew that Jaden had some kind of plan for this "Now here's where his effect comes into play. When I have a facedown card in my Spell/Trap card zone Elemental Hero Mariner can attack your lifepoints directly! Elemental Hero Mariner, attack him directly!"

Naruto blinked at the effect and contemplated taking out the monster before deciding against it as he had no knowledge of what Syrus would do on his turn. Bracing himself Naruto let the anchor slam into his chest, taking a small chunk of Lifepoints with it.

"Alright, I'll play one card facedown and end my turn." Jaden said as the card appeared on the field.

 **Jaden LP: 4000**

 **Syrus LP: 4000**

 **Naruto LP: 6600**

"My turn." Syrus nodded as he drew his card and seemed to come up with some kind of strategy "I'll summon out my Steamroid in attack mode(Atk:1800, Def: 1800). Then I'll attack, Steamroid attack his Suna Chunin: Temari!"

"Don't celebrate just yet." Naruto chuckled as he activated his trap card "Your attack triggered my trap card Underneath the Underneath. With this I can negate the attack and destroy your attacking monster, so let's send that Steamroid to the junkyard shall we?"

As Steamroid moved closer a wire shot up from the ground wrapped around it, leaving it hanging from midair before it was dropped to the ground and destroyed.

* * *

"Careless." Zane sighed "He thought the way was clear because Naruto let Jaden get a direct hit in."

"It's a mistake that a lot of duelists would make." Alexis noted.

"Maybe, but Naruto isn't your average duelist. He's smart enough to know that to win you have to take some damage in a longer duel like this. He wanted to leave his monster on the field, the question is why." Zane mused.

* * *

"I'll end my turn." Syrus sighed.

 **Jaden LP: 4000**

 **Syrus LP: 4000**

 **Naruto LP: 6600**

"Too early to be getting depressed Syrus." Naruto called out, getting him to blink "The game is young and if you want to win you need to keep faith in your deck."

"But..."

"Believe in yourself Syrus. Show me that you are as skilled as I think you are." Naruto chastised him as he drew his card "I'll tribute Suna Chunin: Temari to summon out Suna Jonin: Kankuro(Atk: 2300, Def: 1800) and let him get his bonus from the field(Atk: 2800, Def: 1800), then activate my second face down card Suna Puppet Corps. With this card during my standby phase I'll be able to special summon out any Suna Puppet card as long as Kankuro or a few other cards stay on the field." As Temari was replaced by Kankuro the card activated behind him showing several silhouetted people with blue lines connected to several different looking puppets. "Now I'll continue my turn by removing that rather annoying Elemental Hero of yours Jaden. Kankuro, take him out."

With the same arrogant grin that Naruto remembered him having Kankuro struck disappearing in a swirl of sand and appearing in front of Elemental Hero Mariner with a fist smashing into the hero's face, dealing significant damage to Jaden.

"I'll activate my facedown card, Hero Signal!" Jaden called out "When one of my monsters is destroyed I can special summon out one 4 star Elemental Hero, so come on out Elemental Hero Clayman(Atk: 800, Def: 2000) in defense mode."

"I'll end my turn there." Naruto stated calmly as he waited to see what the two would come up with.

 **Jaden LP: 2600**

 **Syrus LP: 4000**

 **Naruto LP: 6600**

"I draw." Jaden nodded as he looked at his hand "I'll summon out my Wroughtweiler(Atk: 800, Def: 1200) in defense mode and end my turn."

 **Jaden LP: 2600**

 **Syrus LP: 4000**

 **Naruto LP: 6600**

"My turn." Syrus said "I'll summon out my Submarineroid(Atk: 800, Def: 1800) in attack mode. Then I'll use his effect to attack you directly!"

"You two just love going for the direct attack." Naruto chuckled as the sub sank under the sand and saw the small missile heading for him. Taking the attack Naruto looked at Syrus who seemed to have a plan of some kind for now, and Naruto knew that he was starting to get serious.

"Since my Submarineroid attacked it's now switched to defense mode." Syrus said as the sub emerged from the sand and switched to defense " Then I'll play a card facedown and end my turn."

 **Jaden LP: 2600**

 **Syrus LP: 4000**

 **Naruto LP: 5800**

"I think I need to start getting serious against you two." Naruto smirked as he drew his next card "But first let's get a puppet onto the field. I'll special summon out Suna Puppet: Crow(Atk: 1800, Def: 1000) and let him collect his bonus from the field spell as well as an additional 500 attack points from having Kankuro on the field (Atk: 2800, Def: 1000). Then I'll summon out my Suna Puppet: Black Ant(Atk: 1500, Def: 2000) and let him collect as well (Atk: 2000, Def: 2000) before I trigger his effect. When Black Ant is in attack mode and Crow is on the field he can destroy one monster on the field. So let's remove that Submarineroid of yours Syrus."

As the wider puppet leapt over it opened it's chest cavity and trapped Submarineroid inside of it as Crow sent it's arms into Black Ant, destroying Syrus's monster.

"Now Kankuro, take out Elemental Hero Clayman." Naruto said as Kankuro struck again smashing the hero to bits "And Crow, finish off Syrus's defense by destroying his Truckroid."

Syrus winced as his monster was destroyed, but if his next draw worked he might be able to turn the duel around.

"I'll end my turn there." Naruto stated as he looked to Jaden.

 **Jaden LP: 2600**

 **Syrus LP: 4000**

 **Naruto LP: 5800**

"My turn." Jaden nodded as he drew "I'll summon out Elemental Hero Sparkman(Atk: 1600, Def: 1000) in attack mode and equip him with the Spark Blaster equip card." Sparkman appeared holding the blaster, pointing it towards Naruto's monsters "Then I use his blaster to change the battle positions of all three of your monsters, putting them into Defense mode." With three shots the two puppets and one puppet master were moved into defense mode, destroying the blaster, and Naruto grinned as he realized what Jaden was going to do "Now Sparkman, take out his Suna Puppet: Crow!"

Electricity sparking between his fingers Sparkman struck with a ball of lightning that destroyed the puppet, getting Naruto to chuckle.

"Not bad, but you're delaying the inevitable." Naruto chuckled.

"Maybe, but I know that Syrus has a plan." Jaden grinned as he ended his turn.

 **Jaden Lp: 2600**

 **Syrus LP: 4000**

 **Naruto LP: 5800**

"Yeah." Syrus nodded as he drew and grinned as he started his turn "I'll start by summoning out Expressroid(Atk: 400, Def: 1600) in defense mode and trigger his effect! When Expressroid is summoned I can add two Roid monsters from my graveyard to my hand." With that two cards were ejected from the graveyard and added to Syrus's hand "I then activate my spell card Vehicroid Connection Zone! With this I can send to the graveyard from my field or hand monsters that are listed on a Vehicroid Fusion monster and special summon it to the field! So I send my Steamroid, Submarineroid and Drillroid from my hand to summon out Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill(Atk: 3000, Def: 2000), and when I use Vehicroid Connection Zone my monster can't be destroyed by spells, traps or monster effects." As the larger monster appeared Naruto smiled as he saw the attack on the monster and knew that his faith in Syrus wasn't misplaced "Now Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill, attack his Suna Jonin: Kankuro!"

"Nice choice, and an excellent strategy." Naruto nodded as the giant machine headed for him "However it isn't going to be that simple."

"What?" Syrus blinked.

"The attack still hits, however I can destroy Black Ant to keep Kankuro on the field." Naruto explained as the machine smashed into Kankuro who switched places with Black Ant, destroying the puppet.

"Maybe, but Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill has damage piercing." Syrus grinned.

"Oh?" Naruto chuckled as his lifepoints dropped again "You two are just full of surprises tonight."

"I'll end my turn there." Syrus said as he hoped it would be enough.

 **Jaden LP: 2600**

 **Syrus LP: 4000**

 **Naruto LP: 4600**

"Then it's my draw." Naruto nodded "So let's bring out a puppet with a little more muscle shall we? I special summon out one Suna Puppet: Sasori(Atk: 2800, Def: 2400) and give him his bonus (Atk: 3300, Def: 2400). You did good work Syrus, but you're monster isn't getting to stick around today. First I switch Kankuro back to attack mode, then I'll let Sasori remove that Jumbo Drill."

"Not yet. I activate my trap card Cyber Repairer, so you get to draw a card and all of my machine type monsters can't be destroyed this turn." Syrus said as his card flipped up.

"But I'll take a bit of your lifepoints to remind you of what's to come." Naruto nodded as Sasori continued the attack, the bladed arm slashing into Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill "And don't think I've forgotten about you Jaden. Kankuro remove his Sparkman."

"Not going to happen!" Jaden laughed as he triggered his trap card "My Draining Shield will take that hit instead."

Naruto chuckled as the shield blocked the hit and Jaden's lifepoints increased some more.

"Well then I'll end my turn there." Naruto sighed.

 **Jaden LP: 5200**

 **Syrus LP: 3700**

 **Naruto LP: 4600**

"My turn." Jaden nodded as he drew his card "I'll start by playing my spell card Pot of Greed, and draw two more cards." Jaden paused as he looked at his hand and seemed to have an idea "Then I sacrifice my two monsters so I can summon out my Elemental Hero Bladedge(Atk: 2600, Def: 1800) in attack mode. Now I'm getting tired of the desert so let's change up the scenery! I'll activate my field spell Skyscraper!"

With a rumble the sand fell away as a giant city rose up around them, and Naruto's two monster's lost their 500 atk point bonus.

"Not bad, but not good enough either Jaden." Naruto reminded him.

"I'm far from finished." Jaden grinned "With Skyscraper on the field if one of my Elemental Hero monsters battles against a monster with more attack points they gain an extra 1000 attack points, so Bladedge take out his Suna Puppet: Sasori!"

"Then I hope you don't mind losing your hero." Naruto chuckled as Bladedge charged at Sasori who took the bladed wrist to the chest as his own bladed arm slashed into the Elemental Hero, destroying him as well.

"What?!" Jaden exclaimed in shock.

"When Sasori battles a monster it's destroyed at the end of the damage step, Syrus's Jumbo Drill was protected but your hero wasn't." Naruto explained.

"Ah man." Jaden sighed "Well I at least cleared the way for you buddy."

"Yeah." Syrus nodded as Jaden ended his turn.

 **Jaden LP: 5200**

 **Syrus LP: 3700**

 **Naruto LP: 3800**

There was a moment of quiet as Syrus looked over his hand and seemed to come to a disheartening realization as he made his move.

"Ok Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill is going to attack and destroy your Suna Jonin: Kankuro, and since you don't have any puppets to protect him this time it will stick." Syrus said.

"Too true." Naruto nodded as he watched Kankuro be destroyed "But that's not enough to finish me off."

"Yeah..." Syrus nodded "I'll end my turn."

 **Jaden LP: 5200**

 **Syrus LP: 3700**

 **Naruto LP: 3100**

"I draw." Naruto said as he drew his card and a slowly growing smile appeared on his face, one that gave chills down everyone's spine "You played well you two. But this is where I begin your end. I summon out Suna Genin: Gaara no Subaku in attack mode." In a swirl of sand Gaara appeared with a murderous glare "But he isn't hanging around tonight. Instead I send him to the graveyard to special summon out one of the most dangerous monsters in my possession." With a handsign the sand around Gaara started to converge on him, rising up until it soon towered as high as the skyscrapers before it took the form of a gigantic tanuki "Gentleman, allow me to introduce you to Ichibi no Tanuki: Shukaku(Atk: 3000, Def: 4500)!" With a a loud bellow Shukaku started to laugh.

"So you finally summon me out your ungrateful brat?!" he laughed.

"They managed to push me to the point where I thought you were necessary." Naruto chuckled in turn as he looked at the two Slifer Red students "Now for Shukaku's effect. On the the turn he is summoned he destroys all cards on the field, however he can't attack this turn."

With another laugh Shukaku swung his arms and all cards except Super Vehicroid Jumbo drill were destroyed, getting the large Tanuki to glare at the monster that defied him.

"Not the best move." Syrus said as his last facedown card revealed itself to be the trap card Wonder Garage "So now I special summon out my Jetroid(Atk: 1200, Def: 1800) from my hand in defense mode."

"Not bad, but it's only a minor delay." Naruto replied "I'll end my turn there."

 **Jaden LP: 5200**

 **Syrus LP: 3700**

 **Naruto LP: 3100**

"My turn." Jaden nodded "I summon out my Winged Kuriboh(Atk: 300, Def: 200) in defense mode and end my turn."

"My draw." Syrus paused as he saw his draw and seemed torn on what to do. Naruto stared at him for several moments, seeing the turmoil in his eyes and as he watched him he knew that what he was about to do was going to really piss off the giant tanuki.

"Syrus!" Naruto shouted, getting him to jump in surprise "Fear is normal, but never let it cloud your judgement! That card represents something that you are afraid of, so now is your chance to start conquering it! Show me what you can do!"

Syrus blinked at his words and Naruto saw his eyes shift over to Zane who only nodded once and that seemed to be everything that Syrus needed as he made his move.

"I start by switching my Jetroid into attack mode and then activate my spell card De-Fusion! This will send my Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill back to my deck and bring back Submarineroid, Steamroid and Drillroid to the field, then I activate my spell card Power Bond! This card works just like Polymerization and so those three go back to the graveyard and let me bring back my Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill, with twice his normal attack(Atk: 6000, Def: 2000)! Now Jumbo Drill destroy his Ichibi no Tanuki: Shukaku!"

"You little shit." Shukaku growled as he looked down at Naruto.

"Had to be done." Naruto chuckled as Jumbo Drill slammed into Shukaku's stomach, destroying him.

"Now Jetroid, attack him directly!" Syrus exclaimed as the jet flew at Naruto and wiped out the last of his lifepoints.

There was a moment of silence as Naruto laughed and slowly clapped his hands.

"Well played Syrus." Naruto nodded as he returned the Suna Deck to it's case "It seems as though you two will be facing the Paradox Brothers yourselves."

"You were awesome buddy!" Jaden laughed as he patted Syrus on the back "We duel like that against those two and we'll win for sure!"

"Y... Yeah." Syrus nodded.

"I advise more practice for you Syrus. Once great duel is one thing but those two are professionals." Naruto warned.

"Ok." Syrus nodded, his determination more present then before as he and Jaden started back for their dorm. Naruto turned to walk back to the Obelisk Blue dorm when Zane and Alexis stopped him.

"You let them win." Zane remarked.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto smirked.

"You had those two cards in your hand right from the start. You could have started off with that Shukaku card right from the start and you didn't." Zane stated.

"Where's the fun in that?" Naruto replied as he kept walking "Those two won fair and square. So I played with my food a bit and paid the price, no big deal. Have a good night you two."

"He is something else." Alexis sighed "I still don't understand him."

"I doubt anyone fully does. But I think I know what that duel was about." Zane remarked "He was testing them. He wanted to see if they had what it took to win against the Paradox Brothers and he seems to think that they can."

"Maybe, but he could have made sure that they would have been fine by taking their place."

"That's not the way his mind works. He was willing to protect them if they wanted to be protected, but they want to duel and he gave them a chance to test their resolve against a tough deck. He may say he was playing with his food but he was testing them at every step of the duel, seeing what they would do." Zane noted "Only thing left to see is if his assessment was right."

 _AN2* Ok, now before you review(And possible complain about how this duel played out) I'd like to say that this was the best way I could show that Naruto isn't unstoppable and give Syrus a chance to start showing his potential a little earlier. Also this was a great chance to show more of the Suna deck. So love it? Hate it? Review and let me know._


	5. Chapter 5

_Konoha Deck_

3x Konaha Genin: Naruto Uzumaki

atk: 1500, def: 1000, Elmt: Wind, Type: Warrior, Lv: 4

2x Konaha Genin: Sasuke Uchiha

Atk: 1800, Def: 1200, Elmt: Fire, Type: Warrior, Lv: 4

Eft: When a card with the name Naruto Uzumaki is on the field increase this card's attack by 300.

2x Konoha Chunin: Sakura Haruno

Atk: 2000, Def: 1000, Elmt: Water, Type: Warrior, Lv: 4

Eft: Once per turn you may increase your life points by 500, this card cannot attack the same turn that you use this effect, can only be used during Main Phase 1.

2x Konaha Jonin: Kakashi Hatake

Atk: 2600, Def: 2000, Elmt: Light, Type: Warrior, Lv: 7

Eft: Once per turn you can target one monster that your opponent controls and remove it from play. This card cannot attack during the same turn that you use this effect.

Team 7

Spell

Eft: Can only be activated when cards with the name Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno are on the field. Destroy all monsters on your opponents side of the field and increase your life points by 100 for each level of the destroyed monsters.

2x Konaha Chunin: Shino Aburame

Atk: 1800, Def: 1500, Elmt: Earth, Type: Warrior, Lv: 4

Eft: Insect monsters cannot attack this card or use effects on it. When this card destroys a monster increase your lifepoints by half of the monsters atk.

2x Konaha Chunin: Kiba Inuzuka

Atk: 1800, Def: 1000, Elmt: Earth, Type Beast Warrior, Lv: 4

Eft: This card can attack twice per turn.

2x Konaha Chunin: Hinata Hyuga

Atk: 1500, Def: 2000, Elmt: Water, Type: Warrior, Lv: 4

Eft: When a card attacks this card while it is in defense position, destroy the attacking monster during the end of the damage step. If there is a card with the name Naruto Uzumaki on the field increase the atk and def of this card by 500 points each.

Team 8

Spell Card, normal type

Eft: This card can only be activated when Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga are all on the field. Reveal all face down cards your opponent controls and destroy all trap and effect monsters.

2x Konaha Chunin: Choji Akamichi

Atk: 1900, Def: 2000, Elmt: Earth, Type: Warrior, Lv: 4

Eft: Once per turn, during the standby phase place one butterfly counter on this card(Max 3). Increase the atk and defense of this card by 500 for each counter on this card. Destroy this card during the end phase if it has three counters on it without a card with the name Shikamaru Nara or Ino Yamanaka on the field.

2x Konaha Chunin: Shikamaru Nara

Atk: 1200, Def: 2000, Elmt: Darkness, Type Warrior, Lv: 4

Eft: Once per turn this card can take control of one monster your opponent controls. This card cannot attack while controlling an opponents monster. Return control of the opponents monsters when this card is destroyed.

2x Konaha Chunin: Ino Yamanaka

Atk: 1200, Def, 1500, Elmt: Light, Type: Warrior, Lv: 4

Eft: Once per turn you can take control of one monster your opponent controls(max 1). This card cannot attack during the same turn that this effect is used. Return control of the opponent's monster when this card is destroyed.

Team 10: This card can only be activated when Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka are on the field. Destroy all cards on the field, and remove them from play.

2x Konaha Toad Sage: Naruto Uzumaki

Atk: 2700: Def: 2000, Elmt: Wind, Type: Warrior, Lv: 7

Eft: Send one Konaha Genin: Naruto Uzumaki from the field to the graveyard to special summon this card. This card cannot be destroyed in battle by any monster with less than 3000 attack.

2x Konaha Jinchuruki: Naruto Uzumaki

Atk: 3500, Def: 2500, Elmt: Wind, Type Warrior, Lv: 9

Eft: Send one card with the name Naruto Uzumaki to the graveyard to special summon this card. Once per turn this card can either attack all monsters your opponent controls, or negate the activation of an attack/ card effect that targets this card.

2x Konaha Chunin: Rock Lee

Atk:1900, Def: 1200, Elmt: Earth, Type: Warrior, Lv: 4

2x Konaha Chunin: Tenten

Atk: 1800, Def: 1500, Elmt: Earth, Type: Warrior, Lv: 4

Eft: Increase the atk of this card by 500 for every equip card equipped to it. This card can equip any equip card to it, no matter what it says on the equip card.

2x Konaha Jonin: Neji Hyuga

Atk: 2200, Def: 2100, Elmt: Light, Type: Warrior, Lv: 6

Eft: This card has damage piercing abilities. Once per turn when this card is selected for an attack you can negate the attack.

Konaha Jonin: Miato Gai

Atk: 2800, Def: 2500, Elmt: Earth, Type Warrior, Lv: 8

Eft: When Konaha Chunin: Rock Lee is on the field increase the attack of this card by 500 points. When Konaha Jonin: Kakashi Hatake is on the field increase the atk of this card by 1000 points.

2x Eight Inner Gates

Equip Spell card

Eft: Increase the attack of the monster this card is equipped with by 500 points. The equipped monster gains damage piercing abilities. Inflict 500 points of damage to your lifepoints every standby phase, if you cannot destroy this card and the equipped monster.

Gate of Death

Equip Spell card

Eft: Can only be equipped to Miato Gai. Double the total attack of the card that this card is equipped to. The equipped monster gains damage piercing abilities. Destroy the equipped monster during the end phase.

Konaha ROOT soldier: Sai

Atk: 1800, Def: 1500, Elmt: Dark, Type: Warrior, Lv: 4

Eft: Once per turn can place one art token(5oo atk, 500 def) on your field. This card cannot be selected as an attack target while there are art tokens on the field.

Konaha ROOT Leader: Danzo

Atk: 2800, Def: 2500, Elmt: Wind, Type Warrior, Lv: 8

Eft: If this card would be destroyed place one Izanagi counter on this card(max 10) and negate the destruction of this card.

Konaha Sandaime Hokage: Hizuren Sarutobi

Atk: 2800, Def: 2600, Elmt: Fire, Type: Warrior, Lv: 8

Eft: Treat this card as a Wind, Light, Earth and Water type as well. Increase the atk of this card by 100 points for each Konaha monster on the field, except this card.

2x Konaha Yondaime Hokage: Minato Namikaze

Atk: 2800, Def: 2500, Elmt: Light, Type: Warrior, Lv: 8

Eft: Special summon this card from your hand if there is a Naruto Uzumaki or Kushina Uzumaki card on the field. This card can attack every monster on the field once.

Konaha Godaime Hokage: Tsunade Senju

Atk: 3000, Def: 2500, Elmt: Earth, Type: Warrior, Lv: 8

Eft: This card has damage piercing abilities. Once per turn you can increase your life points by the atk of this card, this card cannot attack on the turn that this effect is used.

2x Konaha Jinchuruki: Kushina Uzumaki

Atk: 2700, Def: 2300, Elmt: Light, Type Warrior, Lv: 8

Eft: Special summon this card if there is a Naruto Uzumaki or Minato Namikaze card on the field. Increase the atk of this card by 300 points each Naruto Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze card on the field and in the graveyard.

Konaha Spy Master: Jiraiya

Atk: 2600, Def: 2500, Elmt: Fire, Type: Warrior, Lv: 8

Eft: Special summon this card if there is a Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Tsunade Senju or Hizuren Sarutobi card on the field. While this card is on the field negate the effects of all trap cards.

2x Jiraiya's Research

Spell

Eft: Reveal all face down cards in your opponent's spell and trap card zone. Destroy all trap cards.

2x Konahagakure no Sato

Field Spell

Eft: Increase the atk of all Konaha monsters by 500 points. Decrease the summoning cost of all Konaha monsters by 1.

3x Underneath the underneath

Counter Trap

Eft: When an opponent declares an attack negate the attack and destroy the attacking monster.

Sharingan Eye

Equip Card

Eft: Can only be equipped to a card with Uchiha in it's name. Increase the atk of the equipped monster by 500 points. Once per turn if the equipped monster would be destroyed it isn't, damage applies normally.

Kyubi no Kitsune: Kurama

Atk: 4000, Def: 4000, Elmt: Fire, Type: Divine, Lv: 10

Eft: This card can be special summoned by sending one Kushina Uzumaki or Naruto Uzumaki card to the graveyard. If special summoned by Konaha Jinchuruki: Naruto Uzumaki increase the attack of this card by 1000. If this card is destroyed by battle banish one Kushina Uzumaki or Naruto Uzumaki card from the graveyard to special summon this card during your next standby phase.

2x Will of Fire

Spell

Eft: Add 1 Konaha card from your deck to your hand, your graveyard to your deck, or from your hand to the field.

2x Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

Spell

Eft: Target 1 monster card you control. Make as many tokens as there are open field spaces. Tokens will have the monster's name, atk, def, elmt, type, and level but will not have any effects.

Return to the Pure World

Spell

Eft:Return all card on the field, graveyard, hand and removed from play to their owner's deck. Shuffle and draw five cards.

Total count: 59 cards.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN* Hello to all of you again. I know this chapter took me awhile to make but this one required a lot of research and you would not believe how many times I had to go back and rewrite it because I realized I had made a mistake with a card effect, or how many cards someone had in their hand at that point. Anyways I am happy to hear that you all liked the first of the decks to be posted. I will post the Suna deck after the next chapter, which by then I should hopefully be revealing deck number 3. Also, all cards used in this chapter are based on their anime portrayal and not their real life counterparts, if confused I recommend going to the wikia page for that particular duelists deck to see what card does what. Now read and enjoy the newest chapter._

 **Best Of The Best**

Naruto let out a content sigh as he laid back on his bed. It had been a few weeks since the tag duel had occurred with Jaden and Syrus managing to beat the Paradox Brothers, a feat that Naruto had no doubt they would do. He had been worried but his duel with them had settled all of his doubts once and for all and it seemed that Syrus was well on his way to becoming a truly formidable duelist. However the reason for his contentment was the fact that the room was all his now, since Chaz had run off after having suffered defeat at the hands of Bastion. Naruto had been looking forward to a new roommate since he was sure that Bastion would have been a lot less annoying then Chaz had been to Naruto but he had declined the promotion and thus Naruto on his own.

"Well might as well see what's on." Naruto mused as he clicked on the tv and started scrolling through the guide when his eyes stopped on one particular item. It was Pay-Per View but for this he would gladly suffer a lecture from his dad for spending money like that. The item that held his gaze was the Japanese Pro Championship, with the winner of the tournament facing off against Yugi Muto and his Battle City deck for the deck's final duel. Grinning from ear to ear Naruto marked it in the DVR before getting up and heading for the door. With it being Winter Break now most of the students had gone home for the holidays but quite a few were still around and the group that Naruto was going to grab were still there.

* * *

Walking towards the smaller building Naruto walked first towards the Slifer Red dining hall and opened the door to see Professor Banner sitting their with his cat.

"Ah, hello Naruto." Banner smiled.

"Professor." Naruto nodded back. He liked the teacher and had spoken with him a few times about alchemical dueling and the possibility of entering parallel worlds. He hadn't had many answers but plenty of theories that Naruto enjoyed speaking with him about.

"So what brings you by?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Jayden and Syrus. They around?"

"They should be in their room asleep. We had quite the night last night." Banner chuckled.

"Oh? This sounds like quite the story." Naruto grinned "I'll ask them about it later."

"So what do you need them for?"

"I was going to invite them over to my dorm. There's a duel on that I wanted to have them over to watch."

"Oh? Who's competing?"

"Japanese Championship." Naruto answered and saw the teacher grin wider.

"I see. Well you boys enjoy the duels." he laughed. Saying goodbye Naruto walked up to their door and began rapping at it until he heard the groaning and complaining before Syrus opened the door with a bleary look.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Getting you and your lazy bones roommates." Naruto grinned "Get dressed and get the lead out. There's a duel to watch!"

"Duel?!" Jayden called out "Who's dueling?"

"I got the Japanese Championship on Pay-Per View, and I am dragging you lot to my dorm to watch."

"The Championship!" Jayden laughed as he leapt out his bunk "We are there!"

"Good, get dressed so we can go grab Bastion and some snackage." the blond nodded as he stepped back and let them close the door. It took them a few moments with Chumlee joining them as they walked to the Ra Yellow dorm now. Unlike the others Bastion was already awake when they arrived and once he was following behind them they were on their way into the main building where Ms. Dorothy was still selling food. Naruto paid for everything himself and once their arms were loaded with food and drink they were on their way to the Obelisk Blue dorm.

"So who's dueling?" Bastion asked.

"Didn't believe it til I a saw it myself but it's Mai Valentine against Joey Wheeler." Naruto chuckled "Those two haven't faced off against each other since the World Championships seven years ago. Mai tends to stick around the American Pro Circuit."

"Wow. This is going to be awesome." Jayden grinned as they walked in and the four were stunned by the opulence of the dorm.

"Oi, get the lead out." Naruto called back to them as they walked up the stairs to the second level. Walking towards his room Naruto blinked when he saw Zane and Alexis in front of his door.

"Oh, there you are." Alexis smiled.

"You looking for me?" Naruto asked.

"I was hoping for a practice duel with you." she admitted.

"Sorry, not today." Naruto chuckled sheepishly "Pay-Per View."

"Oh? What duel?" Zane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mai versus Joey." Those three words got wide eyed looks out of the two as they saw Naruto opening the door and looking at them with a raised eyebrow of his own now "You coming in or what?"

"You're inviting us too?" Alexis blinked.

"Uh duh. Duels are more fun with good company." Naruto replied. Trading looks the pair walked into the room and helped take everything out of the plastic bags to get the food and drinks all out.

"This is awesome." Syrus remarked as he looked around the room "Won't your roommate be mad when he sees us all?"

"Hard to be mad when he isn't here." Alexis snorted "Chaz was his roommate."

"Oh." Jayden blinked.

"Yeah, and the replacement chose to not get promoted." Naruto grinned as he elbowed Bastion.

"Might be a good thing. He has a habit of writing formulas on the walls." Syrus laughed.

"It helps me calculate strategy!" Bastion exclaimed.

"If you say so." Naruto grinned as he tossed him a can of soda "Well let's get the duel on. They'll be starting soon since this is a two for one deal."

"Two for one?" Chumlee frowned.

"You didn't hear?" Alexis blinked "This is the King of Games last duel with his Battle City deck."

"Whoa." Syrus whistled "You mean..."

"Yeah. This is one for the ages." Zane nodded as he leaned forward in the chair he had grabbed "Thank you Naruto."

"Hey don't worry about it. The chewing out from my dad will be well worth it later." Naruto grinned as he put the channel on and the announcer started speaking.

* * *

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Japanese Pro Circuit Finals! It has been a long and difficult journey for these many duelists that have come from all over the world for a chance to face off against the legendary King of Games himself Yugi Muto. Fighting their way up through the ranks we are now down to our final two duelists. Mai Valentine, a regular on the International Circuit as well as the American Circuit has made a strong showing of herself as is only fitting of one of the quarter finalists of the original Battle City. Her Harpie Lady deck is still as vicious as it was back then and her skills have only improved over these past few years. Her opponent tonight is the Japanese Champion himself Joey Wheeler. Joey has had an impressive dueling career having made his debut in the Duelist Kingdom and worked his way up in the rankings, and is now considered one of the five strongest duelists in the world." The announcer then went on to show clips of their various duels during the tournament before stopping as the lights dimmed in the Kaibadome and he began announcing their arrival "In the red box, a duelist as beautiful as she is skilled! Her Harpies will tear apart any that cross her, we give you the one and only Mai Valentine!" At that Mai walked out of the tunnel and to the red box on the ground her posture and face showing nothing but confidence "And her opponent, he's the Japanese Champion, a man who's luck knows no bounds! We give you Joey "The Gambler" Wheeler!" And now Joey walked out, a cocky grin on his face as he waved at the crowd before stopping in the blue box and nodding his head to Mai, a sort of fencers salute that Mai returned as well "May the best duelist win!"

"The the first move is mine Joseph!" Mai called out as she drew her cards and nodded at her hand "And I'll start this off by summoning out my Amazoness Swords Woman(Atk: 1500, Def: 1600) in attack mode." In a flash the dark skinned woman appeared, her sword held at the ready "Then I'll play two cards face down."

 **Mai LP: 4000**

 **Joey LP: 4000**

"Then I draw!" Joey grinned as he drew his card and seemed to be coming up with a quick strategy "First I'll play my spell card Giant Trunade, so let's get rid of those face down cards." With the activation came a whirlwind over the field that caused the two cards to disappear and letting Joey continue his turn "Then I summon out my Marauding Captain(Atk: 1200, Def: 400) in attack mode and activate his effect to special summon out one level 4 or lower Warrior type monster, so let's say hello to my Rocket Warrior(Atk: 1500, Def:1300) in attack mode as well." In a flash the armored human appeared and next to him the smaller Rocket Warrior "Now Rocket Warrior, attack her Amazoness Swords Woman! Rocket Strike!"

Condensing down into it's rocket shape it launched itself at the Amazon who met the charge with a swing of her sword, destroying both monsters in a flash of light.

"Now Marauding Captain, attack her directly!" Joey called out as the warrior rushed in, swinging his sword at Mai and taking a small chunk of lifepoints "Now I'll play a card face down and activate my continous spell card Dangerous Machine 6." In a flash of light a large machine appeared on the field with six different circles "This won't trigger until my Standby Phase so I'll end my turn there."

 **Mai LP: 2800**

 **Joey LP: 4000**

"Not bad Joseph but I won't be going down that easily." Mai remarked with a smirk of her own "I'll start things off by summoning out my Cyber Harpie Lady(Atk: 1800, Def: 1300) in attack mode and activate my spell card Elegant Egotist. So say hello to my Harpie Lady Sisters!" In a flash of light the Cyber Harpie Lady was joined by the Harpie Lady Sisters who landed on the same space and looked ready to tear into Joey "I hope you're ready Joseph because I'm not going easy on you. Cyber Harpie Lady attack his Marauding Captain!"

"I'm not going easy on you either Mai!" Joey exclaimed "You activated my trap card Chasm of Spikes! So now your Cyber Harpie Lady is destroyed and you take a quarter of it's attack as damage."

Mai blinked as the pit opened in front of her monster and cringed slightly as it fell into the trap "Then my Harpie Lady Sisters will have to finish off your monster." With that the three winged beasts charged and slashed apart the monster dealing a decent amount of damage to Joey "Then I'll play those two cards face down again and end my turn."

 **Mai LP: 2350**

 **Joey LP: 3250**

"Then I draw." Joey nodded "And the effect of my Dangerous Machine 6 activates. So let's see what the effect is going to be." With that the roulette on the machine started to spin flashing from number to number until it finally stopped on the third option "Number 3, so now I draw another card." Drawing the card Joey seemed to have an idea and nodded at it as he looked at his hand "I'll start by playing my Monster Reborn spell card to bring back my Marauding Captain in attack mode, then I tribute him in order to summon out Jinzo(Atk: 2400, Def: 1500) in attack mode." In a flash the revived captain was sent back to the graveyard and in his place stood the intimidating visage of Jinzo.

Mai looked like she wanted to curse at the sight of Joey's new monster and that could only mean that the facedown cards had been traps and she didn't have a counter at the ready for one of Joey's more dangerous cards.

"Ok Jinzo, let's take care of those Harpies! Psychic Shot!" With that command Jinzo generated a blast of psychic energy that smashed into the three Harpies and destroyed them "I'll end my turn there Mai."

 **Mai LP: 1900**

 **Joey LP: 3250**

Mai frowned as she looked at her hand after she drew and then smirked as she met Joey's gaze.

"I hope you're ready for this Joseph because I'm about to destroy that precious monster of yours." Mai grinned "I start by summoning out my Amazoness Fighter(Atk: 1500, Def: 1300) in attack mode." The newest amazon was well muscled and had no weapon compared to the previous one but this one also had a much more confident smirk on it's face, one that almost matched the one on Mai's "Then I activate my spell card Amazoness Spellcaster. This card will let me switch the base attacks of our two monsters." A beam of light connected the two monsters now as the Amazoness Fighter grew larger while Jinzo grew weaker as their attacks were switched "Now take out his Jinzo, Amazonian Punch!" Rushing forward the Amazoness Fighter slammed a fist into Jinzo's face and shattered it while the shockwave smashed into Joey "It's your move now Joseph."

 **Mai LP: 1900**

 **Joey LP: 2350**

Joey drew his card and glanced over at his Dangerous Machine 6 as it started it's roulette again this time landing on a 6.

"Oh man." Joey groaned as the machine was destroyed by it's own effect "Well, got to keep moving." Looking at his hand Joey seemed to reach a decision "I'll play a monster face down and end my turn."

 **Mai LP: 1900**

 **Joey LP: 2350**

Mai frowned at the face down monster and then at the cards in her own hand "Running scared Joseph? Or is this some clever trap?"

"I ain't tellin." Joey grinned impishly as Mai's eye twitched.

"Well either way it won't change a thing." Mai replied "I summon out another Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode and let her take care of your face down monster."

"Bad call Mai." Joey said as the monster flipped face up "You just attacked my Fiber Jar and triggered it's effect." In a flash the unusual looking jar appeared and a whirlwind appeared around the entire field "When Fiber Jar is flipped face up every card on the field, in the graveyard and in our hands gets put back into the deck and shuffled. Then we both get five cards."

Mai's eyes widened at the revelation as the entire field was cleared and they both had a fresh hand. Annoyed Mai looked at her cards and decided on a course of action.

"I summon out my Harpie Lady(Atk: 1300, Def: 1400) in defense mode and play one card face down. It's your turn now."

 **Mai LP: 1900**

 **Joey LP: 2350**

Drawing his card Joey seemed to have a plan again and was ready to press the second chance he had.

"I'll start by activating my ritual spell card Dark Dragon Ritual!" Joey played his card, bringing up two torch like altars and a large area of darkness overhead "Sending a four star monster from my hand to the graveyard to now bring out my Knight of Dark Dragon(Atk:1900, Def:1200) in attack mode. Now attack her Harpie Lady!"

"Not going to happen Joseph." Mai countered "You've triggered my trap card Mirror Wall!"

"What?!" Joey exclaimed.

"That's right, now your monster loses half of it's attack points." Mai grinned "And it's not strong enough to defeat my Harpie Lady now."

"Ugh." Joey grunted as the attack continued and his lifepoints dipped "I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

 **Mai LP: 1900**

 **Joey LP: 1900**

Mai drew her card and seemed to like what she had in her hand "First since I can't pay to keep my Mirror Wall up it goes to the Graveyard now. Hope you're ready Joseph because I'm going to end any hope of winning you have here. I activate my Elegant Egotist card to bring out my Harpie Lady Sisters, then I tribute them to summon out my Harpies Pet Dragon(Atk: 2000, Def: 2500) in attack mode. Now destroy his Knight of Dark Dragon!"

Joey took the hit with minimal complaint before triggering his trap card.

"Not bad Mai but I'm not done yet either. I activate my Time Machine trap card. So let's bring back my Knight of Dark Dragon in attack mode." In a cloud of purple smoke the time machine appeared, opening it's doors so the warrior could step out of it, still ready to battle.

"It won't change a thing Joseph." Mai stated "I'll play a card face down and end my turn."

 **Mai LP: 1900**

 **Joey LP: 1800**

"I draw." Joey said "Sorry Mai, but the duel ends here. I start by activating my spell card Energy Drain." Playing the card a giant hand appeared, with energy coming from it towards the Harpies Pet Dragon "With this card I get to draw one more card and drop your monster's attack to zero."

"No!" Mai exclaimed as her dragon collapsed on the ground, looking weak and exhausted.

"Now Knight of Dark Dragon, destroy her monster! Dark Dragon slash!" Charging forward the ritual monster struck with a powerful blow that wiped out the last of Mai's lifepoints.

"And the winner is JOEY WHEELER!" the announcer exclaimed as the crowd roared. The announcer continued to talk as Joey walked over and shook hands with Mai, their dialogue unheard but it seemed that they were ending things on a positive note with no hard feelings between them. Walking into the Red Box now Joey turned to face across the field as the lights dimmed and a spotlight shined on the corridor running under the stands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The moment that you have all been waiting for! We present to you, the man, the myth, the legend! The one and only King of Games, YUGI MUTO!" with a roar of approval Yugi walked out, a smile on his face as he did, his eyes locked ahead on Joey as the two nodded to one another. There was no need for words between them, nothing needed to be said. They had done this many times over the years and despite it all their friendship remained untarnished. It took a moment for the crowd to quiet as the two duelists drew their cards.

"First move goes to the challenger Yug." Joey grinned as he drew his card "And I'm not pulling any punches. I'll start by summoning out Gearfried the Iron Knight(Atk: 1800, Def: 1600) in attack mode and then play a card face down."

 **Joey LP: 4000**

 **Yugi LP: 4000**

"Then I draw." Yugi stated "And start by playing my Change of Heart spell card, and take control of your Gearfried." Playing the spell card the half angel half demon appeared and possessed Gearfried the Iron Knight, bringing him to Yugi's side of the field "Then I tribute him, in order to summon out my Beast of Gilfer(Atk: 2200, Def: 2500) in attack mode." In Gearfried's place appeared the larger fiend with a vicious snarl "Now my Beast of Gilfer, attack Joey directly!"

"I won't be going down that easy! I activate my trap card Nutrient Z!" The face down card lifted up revealing the capsule "This increases my lifepoints by 4000 before damage calculation."

"Meaning you have more lifepoints now then when we started." Yugi nodded as the attack hit "Well played Joey."

"It's too early to be losing this duel." Joey grinned.

"Then I'll play two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Joey LP: 5800**

 **Yugi LP: 4000**

"Ok, let's see what we got." Joey stated as he started his turn "I'll play Monster Reborn, to bring back my Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode, then I activate my spell card Release Restraint!" As Gearfried appeared a flash of light appeared around him as his armor started to fall away "This lets me special summon Gearfried the Swordmaster(Atk: 2600, Def: 2200) in attack mode." The last of the armor disappeared and the powerful warrior stood in front of Joey "Then I equip him with the Legendary Sword, increasing his attack and defense by 300(Atk: 2900, Def: 2500) and activating his effect, destroying one monster you control, so let's get rid of that Beast of Gilfer!"

In a flash of light as the sword was in Gearfried's hands he swung the weapon and the energy from the slash destroyed the fiend monster across from him.

"And you trigger the Beast of Gilfer's effect. He now equips himself to your monster, making him lose 500 attack points." Yugi replied as the spirit of his monster appeared around Gearfried(Atk: 2400, Def: 2500).

"Yeah, but you are wide open." Joey grinned "Gearfried, attack him directly!"

"Not as easy as you think Joey. I activate my trap card Spellbinding Circle, trapping your monster!" Yugi declared, revealing the trap card and sending the spell seal flying into Gearfried the Swordmaster, trapping him in place.

"Darn it. Well I'll play one more card facedown and end my turn." Joey grumbled.

 **Joey LP: 5800**

 **Yugi LP: 4000**

"Like you said Joey, it's too early for this duel to end." Yugi smiled as he drew his card "I'll summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior(Atk: 1500, Def: 1800) in defense mode and end my turn."

 **Joey LP: 5800**

 **Yugi LP: 4000**

Joey drew his card quietly as he looked at his hand in thought.

"Well since I can't stop your trap I might as well bypass it." Joey nodded "I tribute Gearfried the Swordmaster to summon out Maximum Six(Atk: 1900, Def: 1600) in attack mode. Then his effect triggers, By a roll of the dice he gains 200 atk times the number shown. So let's roll!"

As Gearfried disappeared and was replaced by the blue six armed monster a dice appeared and rolled revealing a one(Atk: 2100, Def: 1600)

"Now Maximum Six, destroy his Gamma the Magnet Warrior!" Joey grinned as the six armed warrior struck with a powerful blow, smashing the magnet warrior to pieces "I'll end my turn there."

 **Joey LP: 5800**

 **Yugi LP: 4000**

"Not bad Joey." Yugi nodded as he drew his card "But can you stop this? I start by playing my Pot of Greed, to draw two more cards. Then I play my Soul Taker spell card, allowing me to tribute one of your monsters to summon one of my own, while you gain an additional 1000 life points. So I tribute your Maximum Six to summon out my Summoned Skull(Atk: 2500, Def: 1200) in attack mode!" As Joey's monster disappeared Yugi's Summoned Skull emerged in flashes of lightning "Now my Summoned Skull, attack Joey Directly! Archfiend Lightning!"

Joey took the attack with a wince as his lifepoints dropped now.

"With that I'll end my turn." Yugi nodded.

 **Joey LP: 4300**

 **Yugi LP: 4000**

"Heh, you like taking my monsters today huh Yug?" Joey grinned.

"They have been helpful." Yugi laughed.

"Well let me return the favor." Joey continued "I activate my facedown card, Graverobber! With this I'll be taking your Change of Heart card and your Summoned Skull." As the Graverobber card transformed into the Change Of Heart Yugi kept smiling at his friend's counter "Now that I have your monster I'll let him attack you directly now." Sparks flew as the Summoned Skull attacked Yugi who took the blow with a nod "And then I tribute your monster to summon out Cyber-tech Alligator(Atk: 2500, Def: 1600) in attack mode. I'll end my turn there."

 **Joey LP: 4300**

 **Yugi LP: 1500**

"I draw then." Yugi nodded "And summon out my Big Shield Gardna(Atk: 100, Def: 2600) in defense mode and then play one more card face down."

 **Joey LP: 4300**

 **Yugi LP: 1500**

"I draw. And then summon out my Swordsman of Landstar(Atk: 500, Def: 1200) in attack mode. Now I'll have my Cyber-Tech Alligator attack your Big Shield Gardna, I'll take a little damage but you will lose your monster after that!"

"Not so fast Joey." Yugi grinned "You activated my trap card, Magic Cylinder! Now you take that attack as direct damage."

Joey winced as the two cylinders appeared, with one absorbing his attack and then the next one firing it right back at him.

"Looks like I end my turn there." Joey sighed.

 **Joey LP: 1800**

 **Yugi LP: 1500**

"My turn then." Yugi nodded as he drew his card and nodded "I summon my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian(Atk: 1400, Def: 1200) in defense mode and then end my turn."

 **Joey LP: 1800**

 **Yugi LP: 1500**

"Ok, come on come on..." Joey said as he drew his next card and sighed as he didn't seem to get the draw that he had been hoping for "I'll play a card facedown and end my turn."

 **Joey LP: 1800**

 **Yugi LP: 1500**

Yugi drew his next card and only nodded at his draw "I'll start by playing my spell card Card of Sanctity! This will let both of us draw until we have six cards each." Drawing the additional cards Yugi seemed to have come up with a plan "It's time we end this duel Joey. I'll activate another spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my Summoned Skull in attack mode." In a flash of light and swirl of smoke the large fiend stood there again glaring down the Cyber-tech Alligator "But my monsters won't be staying very long."

"Oh no." Joey groaned.

"Oh yes Joey." Yugi grinned "I tribute them in order to summon out Slifer The Sky Dragon!"

The three monsters were wrapped in light as they were sent to the graveyard and the legendary monster appeared. Slifer The Sky Dragon, the powerful divine monster in Yugi's deck that was his first Egyptian God Card, and it's power was now standing firmly at 4000.

"Now Slifer, attack his Swordsman of Landstar!" Yugi declared as the giant dragon reared up and opened it's lower mouth to fire it's destructive blast, finishing off the last of Joey's lifepoints.

"And we have a winner! Yugi Muto, the King of Games, has once again emerged victorious!" the announcer declared.

* * *

There was a bit more talking before Naruto clicked the tv off and silence gripped the room for a moment.

"That was awesome!" Jayden declared with a laugh.

"No kidding." Alexis smiled "Getting to see an Egyptian God card... It's humbling."

"I can't believe he used it against Joey like that." Syrus added.

"It was a sign of respect." Zane replied "Using one of his strongest cards to defeat him was a sign of his acknowledgment of Joey's skills."

"This was definitely worth paying for." Naruto nodded as the group was soon talking about the play by play and commenting on how certain moves decided the game faster then others, or how one well placed counter would have changed the outcome of the entire duel. The talking lasted late into the night when everyone slowly shuffled out of Naruto's dorm and heading back to their own rooms, with Naruto leaning back on his bed again, once more enjoying his time in the school.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN* Hello again one and all. I am glad that so many of you enjoyed the last chapter. I was a little worried about how it played out and the card effects used but for the most part it seems that you all enjoyed it. Now be sure to leave me some more reviews and let me know what you think of this chapter._

 **Hail To The King**

"Nice work with that dueling giant thing by the way." Naruto said as he and Jaden walked into Ms. Dorothy's card shop.

"He was a pretty good duelist." Jaden grinned.

"I'll take your word for it. So you get your ticket yet?"

"Ticket?" Jaden blinked.

"To see Yugi's deck. You did get one right?" Naruto remarked as he reached into his blazer and pulled out his ticket.

"Oh man!" Jaden shouted as he walked in and saw that Syrus was dueling a Ra yellow student.

"Hey Syrus. Why the duel?" Naruto asked as he looked over at the Ra student and recognized him as Dimitri, or the Copy Duelist as he had earned the nickname for his habit of copying other people's decks.

"He's dueling for the last ticket to see Yugi's deck." Bastion answered.

"Oh really. He forget to buy one too?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"No. I bought mine." Syrus grinned "This one is for Jaden if I win.

"Wow. You're the best Syrus!" Jaden smiled.

"Yeah. A good wingman always knows your shortcomings." Naruto nodded as he looked over at Dimitri again "So he's copying this time?"

"Professor Crowler's." Bastion answered.

"Hm..." Naruto hummed as he watched Dimitri activate his Heavy Storm card "He's got the combo's down but this isn't going to end well for him. I keep telling him to stop copying decks."

"Why's that?" Jaden frowned.

"A deck is meant to be a mirror to your own heart." Naruto explained as he saw the Ancient Gear Golem appearing on the field "Copying someone elses deck isn't showing who you really are, it's showing who you are pretending to be. A great duelist isn't great because of his deck, they are great because they and their deck are one."

"Now attack Ancient Gear Golem!" Dimitri declared.

"Not quite. I activate my Jetroid's special abiltiy which let's me activate a trap card from my hand! This let's me activate Magical Cylinder! This cancels your attack and deals you damage equal to your monster's attack!" Syrus grinned as the twin cylinders appeared and then wiped out the last of Dimitri's lifepoints.

"Well played." Naruto nodded as he patted Syrus on the shoulder "You've improved quite a bit."

"You think?" Syrus asked with a blink of surprise.

"Beyond a doubt." Naruto nodded as he heard the other students muttering about how Dimitri would likely be demoted soon. Glancing over at the Ra student he saw Bastion trying to cheer him up but Dimitri ran off before he could. Shaking his head Naruto let Syrus grab the ticket and hand it off to Jaden.

"So now that we all have our tickets, we ready for tomorrow?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"You know it!" Jaden laughed "It's going to be great to see that deck in person."

"Specially since we got to watch it's last duel with Yugi." Syrus grinned.

"So how much trouble did you get in for that by the way?" Bastion asked.

"Not as much as I thought." Naruto chuckled "Though I have to work off that money this summer."

"Oh. Ton of chores or getting a job?" Syrus asked.

"Job probably. Dad's been bugging me about one for awhile now." Naruto chuckled "He has it all lined up. In truth I think he was hoping I would do something like that so he could pressure me into accepting. He's sneaky like that."

That got a few chuckles from the three as they walked out of the card shop and hung out for the rest of the afternoon before heading back to their dorms for the night, or a small part of it.

* * *

That night Naruto decided that he wanted to sneak a peek at the legendary deck and as he moved into the halls he saw two others heading for the doors as well.

"Little late to be out for a stroll." Naruto noted as Alexis jumped and Zane blinked in surprise at the sudden appearance of the blond.

"Um well..." Alexis stammered.

"If you two are sneaking out to go and see Yugi's deck then great minds think alike." Naruto chuckled.

"Apparently so." Zane smirked as he opened the door and they made their way out. It took a bit to get inside and find that they weren't the only ones sneaking in.

"Geez. We should have coordinated or something." Naruto sighed as he saw Jaden, Syrus, Chumlee and Bastion heading for the exhibit.

"Apparently. This is the championship all over again huh?" Bastion chuckled.

"No kidding." Naruto smiled "Well let's go."

Walking down the short hallway they opened the doors to find, not the deck, but a broken display case and Crowler standing over it.

"Ah! It's not what it looks like!" He exclaimed in shock.

"It looks like you were trying to steal the deck!" Jaden declared.

"One quick way to find out." Naruto replied calmly as he walked over "Hold still."

"What?!" Crowler exclaimed.

"I said hold still." Naruto replied as he patted Crowler down, and revealing only his Ancient Gear deck "He's innocent. Likely walked in on this."

"Yes! Thank you for understanding!"

"That means the real thief is still out there!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Split up. Find them." Naruto replied as he turned towards the door "Professor I would recommdend that you stay here, in case the thief comes back."

"Yes. I'll do that." Crowler nodded as he slumped against the case.

The seven young duelists soon split up and were searching the school grounds for anyone else still out and after a few minutes Naruto arrived at the shore to find Syrus having just lost a duel against Dimitri who was wearing a scarf in a means of imitating Yugi.

"Oh hell no." Naruto growled as he walked over and helped Syrus up as Jaden, Chumlee and Bastion ran up "Dimitri, you have gone too far."

"Dimitri? I am Yugi Muto!" he exclaimed.

"Then let's put that to the test!" Naruto snarled as he took out one of his decks.

"A duel? Very well then." Dimitri grinned as he activated his own duel disc.

"Duel!" the pair shouted.

 **Naruto LP: 4000**

 **Dimitri LP: 4000**

"The first move is mine." Naruto said as he drew his card and nodded at his hand "I'll start things off by summoning out Konoha Chunin: Hinata Hyuga(Atk: 1500, Def: 2000) in defense mode. Then I play one card face down and I end my turn.

 **Naruto LP: 4000**

 **Dimitri LP: 4000**

"Then I draw." Dimitri said "And I play the magic card Polymerization, to fuse together my Gazelle The King Of Mythical Beasts with my Berformet to fusion summon Chimera The Flying Mythical Beast(Atk:2100, Def: 1800). Now my Chimera attack his Konoha Chunin: Hinata Hyuga!"

"Bad call." Naruto grinned "Whenever Hinata is attacked while in defense mode she destroys the attacking monster at the end of the damage step."

As Chimera slashed at Hinata she struck in turn, destroying Chimera.

"I see. However this does not help you. Whenever Chimera is destroyed I can special summon out either Berformet or Gazelle to the field, and I chose to special summon Gazelle The King Of Mythical Beasts(Atk: 1500, Def:1200). Now Gazelle, attack him directly!"

Naruto took the attack with a wince as his lifepoints dropped.

"I then play a card face down as well and end my turn."

 **Naruto LP: 2500**

 **Dimitri LP: 4000**

"I draw." Naruto stated as he looked at his hand and seemed to be coming up with a plan "Ok. I start by activating my facedown card Will Of Fire! With this card I can either add a Konoha monster from my graveyard to my deck, from my deck to my hand or from my hand to the field. So I'm going to be special summoning out Konoha Godaime Hokage: Tsunade Senju(Atk: 3000, Def: 2500). But we aren't finished just yet. I now normal summon out Konoha Chunin: Shino Aburame(Atk: 1800, Def: 1500). Now before we get to attacking I'll activate Tsunade's special ability." With that Tsunade turned and placed green glowing hands over Naruto "In place of having her attack I can have her increase my lifepoints equal to her attack points. Now Shino, let's teach that beast who the real king of the woods is. Go, Kikaichu Swarm!"

With a loud buzzing noise the insects in Shino's coat swarmed out and engulfed Gazelle, destroying the monster.

"I'll end my turn there." Naruto grinned.

 **Naruto LP: 5500**

 **Dimitri LP: 3700**

"It would seem that I shouldn't underestimate you." Dimitri smiled "You're able to hear it aren't you. The Heart Of The Cards!"

"Something like that." Naruto admitted with a smirk.

"Then I won't hold back against you any longer." Dimitri nodded "I'll start by activating my face down magic card Swords Of Revealing Light! With this card you won't be able to attack for three turns and must play all of your monsters face up. Then I summon out Alpha The Magnet Warrior(Atk: 1400, Def: 1700) in defense mode. And I'll end my turn there."

 **Naruto LP: 5500**

 **Dimitri LP: 3700**

"On the defensive already?" Naruto frowned as he looked at his hand "Don't go soft on me now copy cat."

"I am not a copy cat." Dimitri protested.

"If you say so." Naruto snorted "I'll end my turn there."

 **Naruto LP: 5500**

 **Dimitri LP: 3700**

"Then let me show you what my deck can do!" Dimitri declared "I'll start by playing the magic card Monster Reborn to summon out Berformet(Atk:1400, Def: 1800) then I tribute him and Alpha The Magnet Warrior to summon out the Dark Magician(Atk: 2500, Def: 2100) in attack mode. Then I play the magic card Thousand Knives and use it to destroy your Konoha Godaime Hokage: Tsunade Senju!" As the iconic Dark Magician appeared so to did the thousand knives that slammed into Tsunade, and getting a visible wince from Naruto "Now Dark Magician, attack! Dark Magic Attack!"

"This is gonna hurt." Naruto muttered as the magic blast smashed into Shino, destroying him.

"I'll end my turn there." Dimitri stated as the Dark Magician went back to his side of the field.

 **Naruto LP: 4800**

 **Dimitri LP: 3700**

"My turn." Naruto said as he drew and smirked "I'll start by playing the field spell Konohagakure no Sato." Placing the card once again had Naruto in the streets of his youth and as always a sense of calm over came him. No matter how bad things got he could always turn things around in his home.

"Then I summon out Konoha Root Soldier: Sai(Atk: 1800, Def: 1500) in defense mode and then I activate his effect, allowing me to create one Art Token(Atk: 500, Def: 500) on my side of the field, so let's see that artistic ability of yours Sai." Taking out the giant scroll that was on his back Sai quickly drew a lion that was soon crouching in defense mode on Naruto's side of the field "And I'll end my turn there."

 **Naruto LP: 4800**

 **Dimitri LP: 3700**

"My draw." Dimitri replied as he drew his card "Now Dark Magician attack!" The Dark Magician moved forward and then slammed his staff into the Art Token, destroying it "I'll end my turn."

 **Naruto LP: 4800**

 **Dimitri LP: 3700**

"I draw." Naruto said "And I now tribute Sai to summon out Konoha Root Leader: Danzo Shimura(Atk: 2800, Def: 2500) in attack mode, and he get's a nice little power bonus from the field spell, bringing his attack all the way up to 3300. Now I can't attack this turn so I'll end it there."

 **Naruto LP: 4800**

 **Dimitri LP: 3700**

As Dimitri drew his new card the Swords of Revealing Light disappeared.

"I'll play one card face down and switch my Dark Magician to defense mode." Dimitri said after a moment of thought.

 **Naruto LP: 4800**

 **Dimitri LP: 3700**

"My turn." Naruto replied as he drew his card "Now let's get started. Danzo, take out the Dark Magician!"

"It won't be that simple." Dimitri grinned as his trap card activated "I play Spellbinding Circle!"

"Son of a..." Naruto muttered as he realized he had walked right into that trap and now Danzo was trapped "I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

 **Naruto LP: 4800**

 **Dimitri LP: 3700**

"I draw." Dimitri grinned as he moved his Dark Magician back to attack mode "I summon Watapon(Atk: 200, Def: 300) in defense mode and end my turn."

 **Naruto LP: 4800**

 **Dimitri LP: 3700**

"My turn." Naruto nodded as he drew his card "I'll start by summoning out Konoha Chunin: Rock Lee(Atk: 1900, Def: 1400) in attack mode and activate the equip spell Eight Inner Gates, so when combined with the field spell brings Lee's attack up to 2900, and gives him damage piercing capabilities. So Lee, let's go crush that little fluff ball! Omote Renge!"

Flickering from sight Lee appeared in front of the Watapon where he kicked it up into the air before appearing behind it and then sending it crashing into the ground with a loud boom.

"It's your move." Naruto replied as Lee jumped back to Naruto's side.

 **Naruto LP: 4800**

 **Dimitri's LP: 1100**

"Well played." Dimitri remarked as he looked at his card and nodded "I'll start by playing my equip magic card Magic Formula to my Dark Magician, raising his attack to 3000. Then I'll have him attack and destroy your Konoha Chunin: Rock Lee!"

"Not so fast. I activate my trap card, Underneath the Underneath! This card negates your attack and destroys the attacking monster!" Naruto grinned as the wire trap sprung up around the Dark Magician and destroyed him.

"I'll play my spell card Card of Sanctity! With this we now both draw until we have six cards in our hands." Dimitri said as he drew his cards and seemed content with his new hand "I then summon Big Shield Gardna(Atk: 100, Def: 2600) in defense mode and play one card face down."

 **Naruto LP: 3700**

 **Dimitri LP: 1100**

"You're going to regret giving me those free cards." Naruto warned as he drew "Now though I take five hundred points of damage from the Eight Inner Gates spell card, but that won't matter for too much longer since I'll summon out Konoha Jonin: Neji Hyuga(Atk: 2200, Def: 2100)."

"No you won't." Dimitri declared as he activated his trap card "I activate Dark Renewal. By tributing my Big Shield Gardna and your Konoha Jonin: Neji Hyuga I can special summon out from my graveyard the Dark Magician!"

"Hm." Naruto hummed as Negi disappeared and the Dark Magician reappeared to Dimitri's side of the field "Guess I can take him down the old fashioned way this time. Lee, let him have it."

Charging forward the green clad ninja struck with a powerful kick into the Dark Magician, taking another small chunk out of Dimitri's lifepoints.

"Well looks like I'll end my turn there." Naruto replied.

 **Naruto LP: 3200**

 **Dimitri LP: 700**

"You are a skilled duelist indeed, but I won't be beaten here." Dimitri smiled as he drew his card "I now banish from my graveyard my Dark Magician and my Watapon in order to special summon from my hand Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning(Atk: 3000, Def: 2500). Now once per turn I can activate one of these effects, so for this turn I will use the effect that banishes one of your monsters. Now Black Luster Soldier, remove his Konoha Root Leader: Danzo Shimura from the game!"

Flashing forward towards the trapped shinobi the Black Luster Soldier slashed once and a void appeared below Danzo who sank into it, and was removed from play.

"I can't attack the turn that I activate this effect so I end my turn there."

 **Naruto LP: 3200**

 **Dimitri LP: 700**

"My turn." Naruto nodded as he drew and frowned now. Looking at his hand he had nothing in there that could match the power of that card, and he knew that it was only going to get worse if he allowed only Lee to remain on the field.

"I'll summon out Konoha Chunin: Tenten(Atk: 1800, Def: 1500) in defense mode and switch Lee to defense mode as well. I'll end my turn there."

 **Naruto LP: 2700**

 **Dimitri LP: 700**

"Then it's my turn." Dimitri replied as he drew his card "Now go Black Luster Soldier, destroy Konoha Chunin: Rock Lee!" Charging forward the knight slashed through Lee, sending him to the graveyard "And now the other effect of my Black Luster Soldier activates, allowing me to attack a second time if I destroy a monster. Now go!" Turning on it's heel the Black Luster Soldier slashed through Tenten as well, leaving Naruto with no monsters left "I'll end my turn there."

 **Naruto LP: 2700**

 **Dimtri LP: 700**

"Then this is it." Naruto said as he drew his card and felt the familiar pulse whenever he drew this particular card "And it's time to end the game."

"What do you mean?" Dimitri frowned.

"Allow me to show you." Naruto said with the widest grin possible "I'll start off by summoning out Konoha Genin: Naruto Uzumaki(Atk: 1500, Def: 1000) to the field." In a flash the younger Naruto appeared with a thumbs up "But don't get used to seeing that charming face, because now it's time to show you real power."

"Real power?" Dimitri blinked.

"A power that rivals the gods themselves." Naruto replied "By sending Konoha Genin: Naruto Uzumaki to the graveyard I'm allowed to special summon out Kyubi no Kitsune: Kurama(Atk: 4000, Def: 4000)!"

In a red swirl the monster card Naruto disappeared and the very air seemed to tremble as the gigantic fox appeared, towering over all of them.

"So you summoned me out finally?" Kurama asked with a snarl "And against what exactly?"

"One of the most powerful cards in the game shy of an Egyptian God Card." Naruto replied as he looked up at the gigantic fox "And you're just the guy I need to win."

"Suck up." Kurama chuckled "Well what are we waiting for?!"

"Game over Dimitri! Go Kurama, Bijudama!" Naruto shouted.

With a roar the kitsune opened it's mouth where small spheres started gathering until it created a dark sphere that was shot directly at the Black Luster Soldier, smashing into the warrior and crushing it.

* * *

"Game, set, match." Naruto nodded as Dimitri's lifepoints dropped to zero.

"I lost..." Dimitri said in shock, his voice returning to normal "I had the best deck possible and I still lost."

"Though not without putting up a good fight." Zane remarked from where he and Alexis stood "And I'm sure everyone here would agree."

Glancing around Dimitri saw that there were dozens of students standing there applauding him, happy to have been able to see such an impressive duel.

"Dimitri. Do you know why you lost?" Naruto asked as he looked at the Ra Yellow student "It's like I've been trying to tell you. A deck knows it's owner, and that deck belongs to Yugi Muto. It knew that you weren't him and despite being able to use it amazingly well in the short time that you had it, it still knew that you weren't him and thus why you lost. You need to make your own deck, your own style. Build a deck that tells the world who You are, not who you are trying to become. That is what makes a great duelist."

Dimitri stared at Naruto for a few moments with Zane and Jaden both nodding their agreement to this statement.

"Well since he did so well how about a consolation prize." Naruto chuckled "Everyone agreed we don't rat him out?!"

"Agreed!" the small crowd of duelists shouted as many of them crowded around Dimitri to talk to him about his usage of the deck and if he could give them pointers on some of the more impressive combos.

"That was an impressive card you had there at the end." Zane remarked to Naruto.

"Kurama. Yeah, he's one of my favorites." Naruto nodded as he showed Zane the card.

"It sounded like you two were talking." he noted.

"We were." Naruto chuckled "I've been able to see Kurama ever since his card was made."

"A duel spirit?"

"Something like that." Naruto grinned as he put Kurama back in his deck "Well I don't know about you but I've had enough fun for one night. I'll be heading back now. Make sure the deck goes back?"

"Sure." Zane nodded as he looked over at the group while Naruto walked off back to the Obelisk Blue Dorm, a gigantic Kitsune walking alongside him invisible to all except one Slifer Red with a Winged Kuriboh.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN* And here it is, the second of the eight decks. Let me know what you think folks._

 _Suna Deck_

3x Suna Genin: Gaara no Subaku

Atk: 1500, Def: 2300, Elmt: Earth, Type: Warrior, Lv: 4

Eft: If a monster attacks this card with an attack that is lower then the defense of this monster, destroy that monster during the end of the damage step.

2x Suna Chunin: Temari no Subaku

Atk: 1700, Def: 1500, Elmt: Wind, Type: Warrior, Lv: 4

Eft: This card can attack all monsters at once. Increase this card's attack by 500 points when Konaha Chunin: Shikamaru Nara is on the field.

2x Suna Jonin: Kankuro no Subaku

Atk: 2300, Def: 1800, Elmt: Earth, Type: Warrior, Lv: 6

Eft: Increase this card's attack increases by 500 for each Suna Puppet on the field. If this card is to be destroyed by battle/card effect destroy one Suna Puppet to negate the effect.

2x Suna Jonin: Baki

Atk: 2500, Def: 2000, Elmt: Wind, Type: Warrior, Lv: 7

Eft: If this card attacks a monster that is in defense position destroy that card without conducting battle phase.

3x Suna Puppet: Crow

Atk: 1800, Def: 1000, Elmt: Earth, Type: Machine, Lv: 4

Eft: Destroy any monster that battles this card during the end of the damage step. Increase this card's attack by 500 when Kankuro no Subaku or Aka no Suna Sasori is on the field.

3x Suna Puppet: Black Ant

Atk: 1500, Def: 2000, Elmt: Earth, Type Machine, Lv: 4

Eft: When Suna Puppet: Crow is on the field destroy one monster on the field. This card must be in attack mode to activate this effect and cannot attack during the turn that this effect is activated.

3x Suna Puppet: Salamander

Atk: 100, Def: 2500, Elmt: Earth, Type: Machine, Lv: 4

Eft: Three times per battle phase this card can negate an attack targeting any monster the player controls with the exception of this card.

2x Suna ANBU: Yashamaru

Atk: 1900, Def: 1000, Elmt: Earth, Type: Warrior, Lv: 4

Eft: Once per turn can increase players life points by 500 or inflict 500 points of damage to opponent's life points. This card cannot attack the same turn it uses this effect.

2x Suna Jonin: Pakura

Atk: 2400, Def: 1600, Elmt: Fire, Type: Warrior, Lv: 6

Eft: This card loses 800 atk and def when battling against a Water type monster. This card is capable of damage piercing abilities.

2x Suna Genin: Matsuri

Atk: 1700, Def: 1700, Elmt: Wind, Type: Warrior, Lv: 4

Eft: Increase atk by 500 when a card with the name Gaara no Subaku is on the field.

2x Suna Puppet Master: Chiyo

Atk: 2400: Def: 2700, Elmt: Wind, Type Warrior, Lv: 7

Eft: Increase the atk and def of this card by 300 for each Suna Puppet on the field. Once, during the main phase, this card can be sent to the graveyard to special summon one monster from the graveyard.

Suna Puppet: Sasori

Atk: 2800, Def: 2400, Elmt: Earth, Type: Machine, Lv: 8

Eft: Destroy any card that battles with this card during the end of the damage step.

Suna Sandaime Kazekage

Atk: 3000, Def: 3000, Elmt: Earth, Type: Warrior, Lv: 8

Eft: When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard special summon one Suna Puppet: Sandaime Kazekage to the field.

Suna Puppet: Sandaime Kazekage

Atk: 3000, Def: 3000, Elmt: Earth, Type: Machine, Lv: 10

Eft: Destroy any monster that battles with this card at the end of the damage step.

Suna Yondaime Kazekage: Rasa

Atk: 2500, Def: 3000, Elmt: Earth, Type: Warrior, Lv: 8

Eft: Increase this card's attack by 300 for every Gaara no Subaku card on the field.

2x Suna Godaime Kazekage: Gaara no Subaku

Atk: 2500, Def: 3300, Elmt: Earth, Type: Warrior, Lv: 8

Eft: You can special summon this card by sending one Suna Genin: Gaara no Subaku from the field to the graveyard. Increase this card's attack by 300 for every Suna monster on the field.

3x Desert Burial

Spell

Eft: For every Gaara no Subaku, Rasa and Sandaime Kazekage card on the field destroy one card your opponent controls.

2x Gaara's Third Eye

Spell

Eft: Your opponent reveals their hand and sends all monster cards to the graveyard. Then both players draw the number of cards that were discarded.

2x Gold Dust

Equip Spell

Eft: Can only be equipped to Rasa or Gaara no Subaku. Increase atk and def by 700 points.

2x Sunagakure no Sato

Field Spell

Eft: Increase the atk of all monsters with Suna in their name by 500 points. Monsters with the name Suna cannot be targeted by spells, traps or monster effects while this card is on the field.

3x Underneath the underneath

Counter Trap

Eft: When an opponent's monster declare an attack, negate the attack and destroy the attacking monster.

2x Suna Puppet Corps

Continuous Spell Card

Eft: During your standby phase special summon one Suna Puppet card, from your hand or deck regardless of level, for every Kankuro no Subaku, Chiyo, and Sasori card on the field.

Chikamatsu Collection

Equip Spell Card

Eft: Can only be equipped to Suna Puppet Master: Chiyo. Increase atk by 1000, and gain damage piercing abilities.

Ichibi no Tanuki: Shukaku

Atk: 3000: Def: 4500, Elmt: Earth, Type: Divine, Lv: 10

Eft: This card can be special summoned by sending one Gaara no Subaku card from the field to the graveyard. When this card is normal or special summoned destroy all cards your opponent controls. This card cannot attack on the turn it is summoned. If special summoned by Suna Godaime Kazekage: Gaara no Subaku increase atk and def to 5000 for three turns. If this card is destroyed in battle, banish one card with Gaara no Subaku in it's name to special summon this card during your next standby phase.

2x Taki Jinchuruki: Fu

Atk: 2200, Def: 2500, Elmt: Wind, Type: Warrior, Lv: 6

Eft: Once per turn you may use one of the following effects: 1). Your opponent skips their battle phase. 2). Increase your lifepoints by 600 but skip your own battle phase. 3). Target one monster your control, this monster can attack your opponent directly this turn, but no other monsters you control may attack.

Shichibi no Kabutomushi: Chomei

Atk: 3500, Def: 3500, Elmt: Wind, Type: Divine, Lv: 10

Eft: This card can be special summoned by sending one Taki Jinchuruki: Fu to the graveyard. Once per turn you can target one monster your opponent controls and switch it to defense mode. The targetted monster cannot switch it's position for three turns. If this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard you can banish one Taki Jinchuruki: Fu to special summon this card during your next standby phase.

Return to the Pure World

Spell Card

Eft: Return all cards from the field, hand, graveyard and removed from play to their owners deck. Shuffle then both players draw five cards.

Total Count: 52 cards


	9. Chapter 9

_AN* Hello again to all of you. First thank you to all of you that reviewed, I'm happy to see that I portrayed the duel with Dimitri well along with most of you enjoying the insight into the workings of the Suna deck. To the one anon that complained about the design I would ask that you message me privately so I can explain my reasoning behind the design choices. Now, this chapter is a semi filler chapter and I am only mildly sorry for that, so please enjoy and let me know what you think._

 **Ninja And The Maiden**

Naruto frowned as he looked at the cards laying in front of him. He had been practicing new combo options for one of his decks and contemplating alternating out some of the cards for others that he kept in it's side deck, but was still debating the pros and cons of the situation. Sighing he reassembled the deck and decided to leave it until later as he stood and made his way to the window where he stared out at the island. Things had been calm for the most part mainly due the students gearing up for a chance to be the representative for the duel with North Academy. Word had yet to arrive on who North was going to choosing as their representative this year and all of the students were eagerly looking forward to having a shot at being picked.

Naruto was looking forward to a chance to test his mettle against the other students but wasn't too concerned about being selected. If he was chosen then he knew that he would be giving it his best shot and that was that. If he wasn't then he would cheer for the Duel Academy representative and that would be that. Either way it didn't change much in Naruto's mind as he worked on his studies and continued looking over his decks to see what ways he could make them even more deadly. His dad kept telling him that he didn't have to do that as his decks were as close to being perfect as he had ever seen but Naruto always felt like there was more that he could do for them.

* * *

The next day Naruto was heading for class when he saw an extra person trailing behind Jaden and his friends and raised an eyebrow at this as he stopped just ahead of them.

"Hey Naruto." Jaden grinned as he walked up.

"Morning. Who's this?" Naruto asked nodding to the new kid.

"That's Blair. He just transferred in." Jaden explained.

"That right? Nice to meet you." Naruto said as he offered a hand to the shorter student.

"Thanks." Blair nodded and as Naruto gripped his hand he frowned and stared hard at the student.

"Naruto?" Syrus asked with concern "Why are you staring like that?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Naruto chuckled as he turned towards the class "Must have spaced there for a sec."

"Happens to me all the time in class." Chumlee grinned as they walked in and Naruto made his way to his seat where he frowned once again at the handshake that he had with Blair. It hadn't been nearly as rough as most guys hands that he had shaken but it could just be that Blair took really good care of his skin or something. Putting it out of his mind Naruto made his usual minimal effort into class like he usually did, just enough to pass but not enough to really cause any problems.

* * *

Once classes had let out Naruto saw Blair making his way to the Obelisk dorm frowned as he tailed the new student, and blinking at him climbing up a tree into one of the dorm rooms. Sighing Naruto climbed up the tree easily enough and landed in a crouch on the window sill as he saw Blair picking up a deck from one of the bedside cabinets and was holding it very close to his face.

"You know, trespassing will get you in a lot of trouble here." Naruto remarked getting a loud EEP out of the student and Naruto smirked now "Now care to tell me why you snuck in here? And why you are pretending to be a guy?"

"How did you know?!" Blair asked in shock.

"I can be very intuitive when I want to be." Naruto grinned as he heard people approaching "Now unless you want to get busted, you might want to haul ass and get out of here."

Moving out of the way Naruto smirked as Blair did indeed haul ass and leapt out of the window, grabbing onto one of the branches and using it to swing down to the ground. Chukling Naruto closed the window and dropped down himself where he followed Blair's retreat and stopped as he faced the girl as she had stopped and was looking at Naruto with a mixture of worry and fear.

"So care to answer my earlier questions?" Naruto asked.

"I'd rather not..." she muttered.

"Then a wager then." Naruto grinned as he held up a deck "We duel. You win and I stay quiet about what happened today. I win and you tell me the truth about why you were breaking into the Obelisk Blue dorm."

"Deal." Blair nodded as they both went to retrieve their duel discs.

As Naruto went to grab his he noted that Alexis and Zane were waiting for him as he walked into the dorm.

"Naruto, someone broke into Zane's dorm room." Alexis said without preamble.

"I know. Saw them and getting the truth out of them in a few moments." Naruto replied as he walked past and up to his room.

"You know?" Zane asked with a frown "Who?"

"That new transfer student, Blair." Naruto replied "Caught them in the act, but I don't think they are from North Academy. They were way to sloppy about spying especially since you haven't been chosen yet to be our rep."

"So why then?" Alexis frowned.

"Well I'll get that answer if I win, if I lose we can't turn Blair in." Naruto explained as finished strapping his duel disc to his arm and was on his way out.

"That right? You think you can... Wait why am I even asking, you never think you're going to lose." Alexis sighed.

"Who does?" Naruto asked and getting a light chuckle from Zane as Naruto made his way to a stretch of open grass where Blair was waiting along with Jaden, Syrus and Chumlee.

"You're the one Blair's dueling? Jaden asked "Did you know that Blair is actually a girl?"

"Yes I did Jaden." Naruto sighed as he walked over and stared down the now revealed girl, her long hair hanging loose "You look much better without the hat by the way."

"Thanks..." she said with a light blush at the compliment as they both started their duel discs "Just remember our deal."

"I know." Naruto chuckled

"DUEL!" they both shouted.

 **Blair LP: 4000**

 **Naruto LP: 4000**

"The first move is mine." Blair declared as she drew her card "And I'll summon my Maiden in Love(Atk: 400, Def: 300) in attack mode and then play a card face down before I end my turn." In a flash a young girl appeared and Naruto frowned at the low stats.

"Wow, she's cute." Syrus gushed as he stared at the card.

"Yeah..." Chumlee nodded.

"You do realize that it's a card right?" Alexis reminded the two as Zane then remarked about Syrus's childhood crush on the Dark Magician Girl card and how they would be going steady when he got older.

 **Blair LP: 4000**

 **Naruto LP: 4000**

"Then I draw." Naruto stated as he drew his next card "I summon out Konoha Chunin: Kiba Inuzuka(Atk: 1800, Def: 1000) in attack mode." In front of Naruto appeared his old friend Kiba along with his gigantic hound Akamaru "Now Kiba, take out her Maiden in Love! Gatsuga!"

With a grin Kiba and Akamaru lunged forward and turned into two spinning twisters of destruction that slammed into the maiden, earning a cry of pain from the monster but it was still standing getting a confused look from Naruto.

"As long as Maiden in Love is in attack position she can't be destroyed in battle, and any monster that battles her gets a Maiden Token on it." Blair explained as the twisters stopped.

"I see, but you are overlooking something. Kiba can attack twice." Naruto said with a grin "Round two buddy!"

The attack struck again and Blair's lifepoints took another dip as the twin twisters hit.

"And now I activate my trap card, Numinous Healer, which let's me increase my Life Points by 1000." Blair countered as the trap card revealed itself.

"I'll end my turn there." Naruto said as Kiba and Akamaru returned to their starting positions.

 **Blair LP: 2200**

 **Naruto LP: 4000**

"That hurt." Blair said as she drew her card "But I'm not done yet! I'll start by playing the spell card Dian Keto The Cure Master to increase my Life Points by 1000. Then I equip Maiden in Love with the equip spell Cupid Kiss. With this if a monster with a Maiden Counter on it battles Maiden in Love and I take damage I get to take control of your monster at the end of the damage step. So now Maiden in Love attack his Konoha Chunin: Kiba Inuzuka."

Naruto groaned as his mind portrayed a mental image of Kiba gladly doing anything for a cure girl that looked like the Maiden in Love. Already guessing what was going to be coming next Naruto watched as the attack hit and Blair's Life Points dropped a bit and Kiba switched sides.

"Now Kiba, attack him directly, twice!" she said gleefully as the now controlled Kiba and Akamaru slammed into Naruto two times "I play a card face down and end my turn."

 **Blair LP: 1800**

 **Naruto LP: 400**

"Whoa, she's got Naruto on the ropes." Jaden said in shock.

"Yeah, but she's not doing too great on life points either." Alexis noted.

"But she has the advantage." Zane noted "Controlling his own monster and that face down card. If he isn't careful she'll have him beat"

"My draw." Naruto stated drawing his next card and looking at his hand with a thoughtful expression "Well this should do for now, I'll summon out Konoha Chunin: Sakura Haruno(Atk: 2000, Def: 1000) in attack mode." In a flash the older Sakura stood with a confident smile on her face "And then I'll activate her effect, increasing my Life Points by 500." Sakura turned to him and with glowing green hands restored a small part of his Life Points "in exchange though she can't attack this turn. So I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

 **Blair LP: 1800**

 **Naruto LP: 900**

"Looks like he bought himself some time." Alexis noted.

"Yeah, though his monster isn't as cute as hers." Syrus complained.

"Yeah." Chumlee nodded.

"If the real Sakura heard you say that she would beat you into a coma." Naruto commented and smirked as they both looked slightly scared as the hologram did indeed look at them with a scowl.

"It's my turn." Blair said "And I'll activate my equip spell Happy Marriage! This let's me target one your monsters that I control and increase my Maiden In Love's attack by that monster's attack."

"Oh no." Alexis said in shock as the Maiden In Love's attack increased to 2200.

Now my Maiden attack and destroy his monster!" Blair declared.

"Won't be that easy." Naruto grinned "I activate my trap card, Underneath The Underneath! This negates your attack and destroys your Maiden in Love."

As the Maiden rushed forward her foot got trapped in the hidden wire, pulling her up in the air before dropping her on her head and destroying her.

"No! That was mean!" Blair exclaimed.

"All's fair in love and dueling." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Aw man. He destroyed her..." Chumlee complained getting an eye roll from Alexis.

"Nicely played counter." Zane noted.

"Yeah. Now he has her." Jaden grinned "Keep it up man!"

"Well I'm not done yet." Blair said "I activate my Monster Reincarnation card. This card lets me add a monster from graveyard after I discard one card from my hand. And since I haven't summoned any monsters this turn I resummon out my Maiden In Love in attack mode and then I end my turn."

 **Blair LP: 1800**

 **Naruto LP: 900**

"Then let's see what we got." Naruto said as he drew and chuckled at his card "This is the end here Blair."

"What?" She asked with slight worry.

"I'll start by activating my spell card Will of Fire. This let's me choose one of three effects and I choose to special summon one Konoha monster from my hand, so meet Konoha Genin: Sasuke Uchiha(Atk: 1800, Def: 1200)." Appearing next to Sakura was the younger version of Sasuke with his indifferent stare and cocky posture "Then I summon out Konoha Genin: Naruto Uzumaki(Atk: 1500, Def: 1000) in attack mode."

"Hoping to overwhelm me with numbers?" Blair asked with a smirk.

"Hardly." Naruto chuckled "I'm going to crush you with this. I now play the spell card Team 7." Behind the three shinobi appeared the spell showing the three of them standing together and the three holograms each got into a ready stance "This card can only be activated when I have Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto on the field, and the way it works is that it destroys all monsters you control and I gain a hundred Life Points for each level of the monsters destroyed. Alright you three, take them out!"

Sakura struck first slamming a fist to the ground to knock the two monsters off balance as Naruto made a familiar hand sign to make a clone that knocked both of the monsters into the air where Sasuke sent fireballs flying into them, destroying them as Sakura's hands now glowed green as she placed them next to the real Naruto.

"Now let's end this. Sakura, give her a taste of your power. Seismic Blow!" Naruto grinned.

Sakura's smile appeared in a terrifying fashion as she rushed Blair and slammed a fist into the girl, obliterating the last of her Life Points.

"Game, Set, Match." Naruto nodded as he turned off his duel disc.

"I lost..." she moaned as she looked at Naruto who nodded at her.

"Yeah, but not without putting up a good fight." Naruto replied "So explanation time."

Grabbing her by the shoulder he walked a short distance away from the others, who looked confused as to why he wasn't letting them hear what was being said as Naruto faced her nodded at her words before nodding his head towards the group as they walked back towards them.

"Blair has something to say." Naruto said as he nudged her forward a bit.

"Zane, I was the one that broke into your room." she said, blushing a bit.

"I see." the older student nodded.

"I... I did it because I love you." she continued.

"What?" Alexis blinked in shock.

"Yeah." Naruto sighed "It appears out little lady here has a crush on the best duelist here."

"Blair, I'm flattered by this but you need to go home." Zane said calmly as he handed back a hair clip that had fallen off of her head when she had broken into his room.

"Huh? Why does she need to go back? Why can't she just stay in the girls dorm with the other Obelisk Blues?" Jaden asked with a frown.

"Because she's still in fifth grade." Zane stated calmly and Naruto blinked as he looked at the girl.

"Whoa there. You mean to tell me that this little hot shot that just gave me one heck of a duel is 12?" Naruto asked in shock.

"12 and a half if it makes you feel better." She said with a grin.

"Well I'll be damned." Naruto chuckled now as he could hear the loud chuckling coming from Kurama "If this is how good you are now I can't wait to see what you can do later down the road."

"Yeah." Jaden grinned.

"So who wants to go and break the news to the faculty?" Naruto asked as he started to leave "Since Blair and I just dueled I say it's one of you spectators."

"Not it!" Jaden shouted quickly with Syrus and Chumlee following suit.

"Not it." Alexis said with a smirk as she looked at Zane who just rolled his eyes as he walked off.

* * *

The next morning Naruto and the others were there to see Blair off with Naruto shaking her hand before she left and standing on the pier as she waved goodbye.

"Better be careful Zane. She's going to be back soon and from the way she's waving she hasn't given up." Naruto chuckled.

"I won't be here after this year so it's not my problem." Zane chuckled in turn.

"I'll see you soon my darling Naruto!" Blair shouted and Naruto froze at that as he looked back at the receding ship.

"Please tell me I didn't hear that correctly."

"Oh you did." Alexis chuckled "Seems like she decided that she liked you more then Zane."

"No take backs." Zane said as he walked away.

"Oh just great." Naruto sighed "Any advice on how to get her to stop?"

"Oh you are on your own there." Alexis grinned.

"Or you can just get someone else to beat her in a duel." Jaden offered with a grin of his own.

"Yeah... I'm still not liking my odds there." Naruto sighed.

"Such a shame that the girl with the cute monsters had to leave." Syrus sighed as the ship was out of sight.

"Just stay away from my monsters." Alexis said as she started off as well.

"Same goes for the ladies in my decks." Naruto snorted "Last thing they would want is someone drooling over them like that."

"Aw, why do you have to be so mean Naruto." Chumlee complained.

Naruto just snorted back a laugh as he made his way back towards his dorm room, though he could now hear the loud laughter of nine different voices coming from the dorms as he was certain that all of them had heard Blair's farewell cries.


End file.
